Una oportunidad
by July Hope
Summary: Un Kwami con la idea de hacer que su protegido se enamore del alterego de su amor platónico puede ser muy convincente. ¿Qué pasa cuando Adrien se decide a salir una vez con Marinette? Pero más importante ¿Podrán completar una cita? Mal sumary, mejor juzga la historia *Primer fic de Miraculous* [LadyNoir] [Adrianette]
1. Una oportunidad

Lady Bug, Chat Noir ni ninguno de sus adorables personajes me pertenecen, escribo ésto sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener un rato a mis lectores.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece un review?

* * *

Adrien suspiró pesadamente mientras sus dedos recorrían las teclas del piano, su padre escuchaba atento cómo la pieza fluía y flotaba sobre el lugar. Estaba atento a la pieza, a la ejecución, a regañar a Adrien en caso de que el muchacho se equivocara, pero la Nocturna de Chopin sonaba tan bien de las manos de Adrien que casi parecía que el joven la había compuesto.

El joven rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al percatarse de que su padre se mecía lentamente de un lado al otro, permitiendo que la música lo embargara. Sonrió poniendo más sentimiento en la ejecución, marcando las pausas de forma elegante y los alegretos con más intensidad, sonrió terminando la pieza y suspiró tratando de contener la emoción, esperando las críticas frías y despiadadas de su padre, pero en su lugar obtuvo una mirada amable y media sonrisa de orgullo.

—Bien hecho, hijo. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

— ¡Padre! —Exclamó Adrien tirando el banquito del piano por la velocidad a la que se había movido, alcanzó al mayor de los Agreste en la puerta y suspiró para tomar valor.

—Nino me invitó por la tarde a...

—Lo que me recuerda. —Comentó el hombre con su tono petulante y frío de siempre. —Una amiga me ha pedido un favor.

Adrien suspiró, eso sólo podía querer decir una cosa, no había permisos esa tarde.

—Dime, padre.

—Necesita un pianista a las cuatro, hora y media. Para una clase de ballet. —Adrien sintió un atisbo de esperanza, si se desocupaba a las cinco y media podría verse con Nino a las seis. —Les prometí que estarías ahí. Si te desocupas a esa hora y no requieren más de ti, puedes salir con tus amigos más tarde.

—Gracias padre.

El señor Agreste cerró tras de sí y Adrien levantó su camiseta para que Plagg saliera de su escondite.

—Hum, eso quiere decir que jugaremos video juegos con Nino ésta tarde. —Dijo el Kwami sonriente. —Alístalo todo, nos vamos.

—El día ha sido muy tranquilo, parece ser que hoy no veré a Lady Bug. —Dijo con tristeza.

—¡Oye, alégrate! Esa es señal de que nadie ha sido akumatizado hoy. Debería darte gusto.

—Esa parte me hace feliz, Plagg. No me malinterpretes. Es sólo que quisiera verla. —Dijo al final recargando los codos en la ventana y apoyando el rostro en las manos, con aires soñadores, mirando el cielo azul, despejado.

—¡Ay, niño! —Espetó el Kwami fastidiado. Y en un murmullo sólo para sí mismo, añadió. —Si supieras. —Recordó el día que Tikki y él habían descubierto las identidades del otro, no podían ser más ciegos. Una parte en el corazón de ambos Kwamis había querido creer que, durante la grabación del video musical, con los trajes puestos y eso, ellos al fin descubrirían la verdad sobre el otro, pero no pasó. Ambos vivían en las nubes. Una idea surgió en la mente del pequeño Kwami, quien sonrió malicioso antes de acercarse a Adrien y sentarse en su hombro. —Has estado tan ocupado pensando en Lady Bug que ni te das cuenta de que hay más bichos en el mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—Quiero decir: ¡Marinette! Está colada por ti, suspira cada vez que te ve, no puede estructurar una frase en tu presencia, tartamudea, se muerde la lengua.

—Ella es atolondrada. —Comentó amable con una sonrisa tierna. —Es todo, Plagg.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y entonces por qué no es así todo el tiempo?

—Explícate, gato.

—Adrien. Tú le gustas. Ella se atolondra sólo cuando habla contigo.

—Marinette es una amiga. —Murmuró tratando de soñar seguro, aunque una parte de él quería creer que Plagg tenía razón. Era cierto, Lady Bug era su amor platónico, pero había algo en Marinette que lo hacía suspirar.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad. Sólo una. —Sugirió divertido, flotando frente al rostro de Adrien, el rubio miró con curiosidad a su compañero, sin entender de qué iba todo aquello. —Si tienes una cita, tal vez eso te ayude a distraerte de Lady Bug un día y... podrías darte cuenta de otras cosas. Estás dejando de ver lo importante por estar enfocado en la máscara de Lady Bug.

—Tú sabes quién es Lady Bug. —Murmuró Adrien a manera de reclamo. —Dime la verdad, Plagg. Si conociera la verdadera identidad de Lady Bug, ¿Ella me seguiría gustando?

—¡Yo qué sé! —Espetó el Kwami cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al Agreste. —No me importa si te seguiría gustando Lady Bug, me interesa que le des una oportunidad a Marinette.

—¿Por qué?

Plagg se tensó en su lugar, con la espalda recta y una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Pues... Porque... Ah... Marinette es... eh... —Suspiró encarando al muchacho con una cara de frustración. Y lo siguiente lo gritó a todo pulmón y a toda velocidad. —Porque tal vez salir con ella te ayude a ver las cosas más claras, nunca has estado en una cita, ni sabes cómo hablar con una chica y Marinette podría ser mejor persona que Lady Bug, pero tú estás muy ocupado persiguiendo a ese bicho. Ahora sal, toca el piano y ten una cita con Marinette Dupain Cheng. —Empujó a Adrien hacia la puerta de su cuarto, el muchacho apenas pudo ofrecer resistencia y sonrió cuando su Kwami lo dejó caer al piso por falta de energía. —Ay, tengo hambre.

—Vamos, Plagg. —Dijo sonriendo, sacando un pedazo de camembert de su frigobar privado y avanzando hacia la puerta.

.

—Alya, recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto. —Murmuró Marinette por enésima vez mientras terminaba de atarse las zapatillas de cuero y se alejaba el flequillo del rostro.

—Porque Lady Bug a veces se mueve como si fuese una bailarina de ballet y ésta escuela tiene un grupo de nuestra edad, sólo de nuestra edad. Así que tú y yo vamos a tomar una clase muestra.

—Pensé que ya habías dejado eso de tratar de averiguar su identidad.

—No estoy tratando de averiguar su identidad. Sólo quiero saber si baila aquí.

—¿Y cómo vas a saber si es ella? —Murmuró Marinette con media sonrisa, tentando a su amiga a decir la verdad. —Tendrías que haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella, muy cerca, muuuuy cerca, observando sus movimientos y hasta bailando con ella para saberlo.

—¡No! No necesariamente, digo... —Soltó Nerviosa Alya. —No es que pase tiempo con ella ni nada de eso, tendría que ser una súper. ¡Cosa que no soy! —Exclamó en medio del grito ante la mirada confusa de Marinette. —No soy ninguna súper heroína ni he tenido Miraculous, ni nada.

Marinette soltó una risa, sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga. —Venga ya. Tranquila. Nadie te acusa de nada. —Marinette le tendió una mano a Alya y ambas entraron al salón, donde otras chicas ya estaban haciendo calentamientos.

Marinette las miró asombrada. Si alguna vez en su vida había bailado, ese tiempo se había quedado muy atrás. Sonrió cuando Alya le guiñó. —Tú haz lo que yo.

Juntas hicieron algo de calentamiento, apoyándose la una a la otra, y cuando una mujer alta, estilizada, vestida con el uniforme de la academia, entró, todas las chicas guardaron silencio y se posicionaron en la barra, en primera posición.

—Hoy tenemos varias invitadas. —Comentó con el cuello alargado y paseando las miradas por todas las chicas. —Así que la clase irá lenta, espero de las más avanzadas ver su dominio de la técnica en lo que haremos hoy.

—Sí, Madeimoselle Juliette.

Marinette se concentró al frente y fluyó con las indicaciones de la profesora, dejándose envolver por la música del piano sin darse cuenta de que Adrien en persona era quien estaba tocando. El muchacho había llegado sigilosamente, un poco tarde, pero agradeciendo que la maestra también se hubiese retrasado en la recepción. Le había pedido que entrara y se colocara al piano, las partituras tenían escrito en la parte de arriba a qué calentamiento pertenecían, así que Adrien sólo tenía que prestar atención a lo que la maestra decía y poner las partituras en su lugar.

Sonrió cuando se percató de que Alya y Marinette ocupaban un puesto al centro de la barra, agradeció conocer algunas de las piezas de piano (mismas que practicaba a diario en presencia de su padre) y así poder ver el ensayo.

Plagg, demasiado cerca del cuello de Adrien, murmuró para el muchacho: —¿No es bonita?

Adrien le dedicó una mirada dura y siguió tocando, observando los movimientos agraciados de Marinette. Ahí, con su leotardo negro, con las mayas rosas, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y con la falda transparente de color rosa, parecía un sueño.

Era cierto. Plagg tenía razón. Marinette era muy bonita, y ahí, haciendo movimientos delicados, amables, tranquilos y controlados, parecía algo salido de uno de sus comerciales, como un hada o algo más místico. Adrien, sonrojado, volvió la vista a las partituras y terminó la pieza, deseando con todo su corazón que Marinette no mirara en su dirección.

—Señoritas. —Llamó la madeimoselle aplaudiendo dos veces. —Haremos secuencias de tres en tres. Al centro del salón cada tres grupos, harán lo siguiente: jetté, jette, grand jetté. Cuatro balancé, tres veces esa secuencia, y con el cambio de música harán un pirouette, tres chaines, tres veces esa secuencia. En el piano. —Adrien se agachó en su lugar, ocultándose detrás de las partituras. —Segundo vals de Shostakovich. —El muchacho levantó un pulgar y suspiró cuando la maestra miró a sus estudiantes.

Marinette se mareó sólo de pensar en los giros, pero sonrió cuando Alya le puso una mano en el hombro. Ellas dos quedaron de últimas, aprovechando la introducción de la canción para llevar los brazos a posiciones, hicieron dos saltos pequeños y el tercero, hicieron split en el aire, tanto como pudieron antes de caer en plié y comenzar los balances, Adrien entreabrió la boca cuando vio a Marinette hacer los giros y terminar su secuencia con gracia y elegancia, tal vez no tan agraciada como el resto de las chicas, pero sí como sólo Marinette lograba conseguir.

Plagg le cerró la boca a Adrien con un golpecito y sonrió para sus adentros, repitiendo en voz muy bajita. —Te digo que es muy bonita.

—Lo es.

La maestra revisó su reloj un momento y sonrió murmurando. —Hay tiempo. Marinette, Alya, ya que ustedes son nuestras invitadas, nos gustaría hacer algo de improvisación por aquí, con lo que el pianista quiera deleitarnos. Una a una pasará de lado a lado del salón, bailando. Diviértanse chicas, Marinette, Alya, también ustedes por favor.

Adrien comenzó a pasear sus dedos por las teclas, Plagg sonrió malicioso cuando identificó la canción, una pieza titulada _Mariage d'Amour._ El Kwami vislumbró a Tikki sentada discretamente en el marco de la ventana y flotó hasta ella para admirar a las chicas en compañía de una amiga, ambos Kwamis intercambiaron una sonrisa amable y se dedicaron a mirar las evoluciones de cada una. La protegida de Tikki se había dejado al final y ahora se deslizaba por el salón con delicadeza, haciendo giros, uno que otro salto, movimientos dulces acompañados del compás de sus brazos de un lado al otro del salón. No escuchó la discusión que ocurría afuera y no se dio cuenta de que alguien gritaba hasta que abrieron la puerta del salón de un portazo y una voz chillona los sacó a todos de la ensoñación.

—Madeimoselle Juliette. —Gritó una joven pelirroja de ojos esmeralda. —¿Es cierto lo que están diciendo? ¿Cambiarán a los que quedaron seleccionados para Giselle? ¿Me van a quitar el papel de Giselle?

—Calma, calma. —Pidió la maestra sin inmutarse. Y mientras ella se enfrascó en una conversación con la chica que había interrumpido su clase, Alya se acercó a Marinette discretamente para murmurarle algo al oído.

—¿Ya viste quién está ahí?

Marinette miró distraída en dirección al piano y enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de que Adrien le sonreía tímidamente detrás de las partituras, él levantó una mano para saludarla. Alya pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y le tapó la boca con esa mano, sonriendo y saludando con la mano libre. Marinette levantó también una mano para regresar el saludo y luego salió del salón tan rápido que Tikki tuvo que flotar a toda velocidad para no ser vista por nadie.

—¡No puede ser posible! —Exclamó al llegar a los vestidores, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Separó los dedos para ver a su Kwami. —¿Tú sabías que estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No podía acercarme sin ser vista, Marinette. Pero no importa, bailas exquisitamente, y Adrien se quedó boquiabierto cuando te vio bailar, estaba paralizado.

—No juegues, Tikki. Me voy a sentir peor.

—Lo digo en serio, Marinette. —Murmuró la Kwami levantándole el rostro a la pelinegra. Le dedicó una sonrisa franca y contagió a Marinette con ella. —Le gustó mucho cómo bailaste.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Marinette, no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Ahora, vuelve a la clase, termina el ensayo y salúdalo al final.

Tikki empujó a Marinette fuera de los vestidores y ella se adelantó hasta el salón, dándose cuenta de que la estudiante que había interrumpido su clase ahora se alejaba furiosa. Le dedicó una última mirada, deseando que no fuese akumatizada por aquello, pero sabiendo que no podría adivinar, volvió a entrar al salón.

—Muy bien, señoritas, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana. No lleguen tarde.

.

La compuerta de metal se abrió pesadamente, revelando el escondite de Hawk Moth, el villano sonrió levantando ambas manos y murmuró para sí mismo. —La desilusión por perder tu lugar al centro y al frente, la rabia de saber que serás reemplazado es el mejor lugar para gestar la venganza, ve mi pequeño Akuma, y demonízala. —En un santiamén, el akuma llegó hasta la academia y se adueñó de las zapatillas de la chica. La mariposa del villano se formó en torno a los ojos de Lina, la bailarina a la que reemplazarían, y ella levantó el rostro ensombrecido por la maldad. — _Prima ballerina_ , no es justo que te arranquen el papel, bailar nunca ha sido fácil, ahora te doy el poder de hacer que otros bailen para que conozcan el dolor por el que has pasado. A cambio, sólo tienes que entregarme los Miraculous de Lady Bug y Chat Noir, quitándolos del camino, sólo quedarán en parís ojos para ti.

—Consideralo hecho, Hawk Moth.

.

—Eh, Marinette... —Murmuró tímidamente Adrien acercándose a ella. —No sabía que bailaras ballet.

—Yo tampoco, es decir, si lo hago, pero antes no lo hacía y ahora lo estoy haciendo, porque, ya sabes, el ballet es tan... —Miró avergonzada a Adrien antes de murmurar la última palabra. —Ballet. Yo... He venido acompañando a Alya.

—Ya veo. —Comentó sonriendo, siempre le habían dado muchísima ternura los desplantes de torpeza de Marinette, ahora que sabía que era porque él le gustaba, una punzada de algo más vibraba en el fondo de su estómago. Él sonrió rascándose la nuca. —Yo... Iba a lo de Nino, pero me preguntaba si quisieras tomar algo de paso, te acompaño a donde vayas. Es decir... —¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Había hablado con Marinette mil veces. —Quiero decir que, si gustas, podríamos tomar una nieve.

—¿Nieve?

—Eso mismo, un helado de sabor o... o algo. —Marinette se quedó atónita ante la invitación de Adrien, cosa que desconcertó al muchacho, él retrocedió incómodo, tal vez Plagg le había jugado una muy mala broma y Marinette no estaba enamorada de él, como decía el pequeño Kwami. Se sintió como un tonto. —No tienes que aceptar, entenderé si estás ocupada o...

—Me cambio en cinco minutos. —Exclamó la chica recuperando el habla, corrió jalando a Alya consigo y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para cambiarse correctamente. —Me ha invitado a tomar algo, me ha invitado a tomar algo. —Repetía incrédula una y otra vez consiguiendo que Alya soltara risitas por lo bajo. —¿Qué voy a hacer? —Soltó dejándose caer de sentón y mirando a su amiga. —Y si tartamudeo, voy a quedar como una tonta, se dará cuenta de que no soy tan bonita o inteligente y se hartará de mí y me dejará de hablar y seré miserable el resto de mi vida.

—O, podrías ser tu misma y ganar su corazón. ¡Vamos Marinette! Date algo de crédito. Le gustará.

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

—Verás que sí.

Alya empujó a Marinette fuera de los vestidores y sonrió mostrándole los pulgares. La pelinegra le sonrió despidiéndose con la mano y dio un salto de espaldas cuando escuchó la voz de Adrien tras de sí. —¿Lista para irnos?

—¡Sí! No, Sí, toda mi vida he esperado este momento. Quiero decir, que estoy lista para cada momento de mi vida, no podría estar más lista para este momento y... La estoy liando.

Adrien soltó una risa por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, para luego ofrecerle un brazo a la pelinegra. Marinette miró incrédula el brazo de Adrien y luego sonrió embobada, aceptando.

—¿Te apetece un helado?

—Me encantaría. —Murmuró tímida, tratando de mantener a raya su tartamudez y dándose cuenta de que Adrien sonreía con ternura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron a la salida. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que, al otro lado de la academia, una bailarina causaba estragos por las aulas en busca de Madame Juliette.

.

—Elija el sabor que desee, _My lady_. —Comentó Adrien con una reverencia cuando llegaron a la heladería, Marinette no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada larga, sabiendo que aquello parecía demasiado familiar .

Se dijo a sí misma que no podía ser posible lo que estaba pensando y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el perfil del muchacho, quien leía detenidamente los sabores de helados. Marinette suspiró sonriendo más ampliamente, pero cuando una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, inseguros sobre qué decirle al otro para salirse de aquel lugar.

—Debemos ponernos a salvo. —Dijo Marinette decidida mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Debe haber un lugar para resguardarnos. —Vio una tienda de ropa y tomó la mano de Adrien, exclamando: —Por aquí.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, pero Adrien vislumbró a una mujer jalando una carriola y miró a Marinette. —Tengo que ayudarla.

—Veré que todos adentro estén a salvo.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y cada uno encontró su oportunidad para salir corriendo.


	2. Cita inconclusa

OhHollyHolly: Gracias por el comentario, aquí tienes la continuación. ¿Qué opinas?

Deidydbz: Concedido, voy a procurar estar actualizando al menos una vez a la semana.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Lady Bug hacía girar su yo-yo con vehemencia, observaba los movimientos de _Prima Ballerina_ con toda atención, tratando de entender de dónde venía todo su poder. Varias personas bailaban ballet clásico a su alrededor, todos con expresión de horror, algunos lucían muy cansados, otros parecían estar al borde del llanto, y el común denominador eran las miradas de súplica que todos le dedicaban, como si le pidieran auxilio con la mirada.

Chat Noir aterrizó a su lado en un movimiento grácil, felino. Sonriendo.

—Llegas tarde, gatito. —Bromeó la chica con media sonrisa.

—Estaba algo ocupado, Bugaboo, ya sabes, civiles que me necesitaban, my lady. Vine en cuanto pude. Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí. —Comentó al final con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba un poco a Lady Bug, ella compuso una sonrisa amplia y lo apartó plantando su palma en el medio del rostro del muchacho.

—Tal vez luego. Ahora tenemos que encontrar un Akuma.

— ¿Alguna idea, My lady?

—Creo que están en las zapatillas, pero he intentado de todo, no tengo manera de quitárselas.

—Parecen estar bien amarradas.

—Las zapatillas siempre deben ir bien amarradas o el pie no tendrá soporte. —Afirmó Lady Bug pensativa, Chat Noir sonrió malicioso.

— ¿Mucha experiencia con zapatillas de ballet, my lady?

— ¡No! Yo nunca he bailado ballet ni nada por el estilo, es decir, no tengo coordinación en las puntas de los pies y me falta gracia, cuando camino… —Suspiró pesado y luego sonrió de medio lado, con ironía. —Vamos a salvarla y tengo una idea. ¡Lucky Charm! —Gritó al final lanzando su yo-yo hacia el cielo, en sus manos cayó un pedazo de papel pegamento, como una trampa para ratones.

—Perfecto. —Ironizó el felino. —Al menos así tendré mi almuerzo listo antes de las seis.

—Justo lo que necesitamos. Gatito, seré la carnada, necesito que la hagas venir, y necesitaré un par de cosas.

Ambos se separaron un momento y, tras algunos algo de preparación, se reunieron de nuevo al centro de la plaza. Marinette estaba de pie en medio, a plena vista, lejos de cualquier vía de escape, Chat Noir había pasado corriendo a su lado, perseguido por todos los chicos que habían sido convertidos en secuaces de la _Prima ballerina_ , y le hizo un asentimiento a Lady Bug con la cabeza. La chica imitó el gesto en respuesta y esperó paciente. Vio a la chica akumatizada acercarse y suspiró manteniendo la calma.

—Ahora somos tú y yo, Lady Bug. —Exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada. —Pronto tu miraculous será mío y todo París bailará ante mí. —Dio dos pasos más y luego se quedó muy quieta, no pudo despegar los pies del piso. Bajó la vista horrorizada y gruñó ante la sonrisa de Lady Bug.

—Primero, tienes que alcanzarme.

La chica despegó un pie del suelo con mucha dificultad, dándose cuenta de que estaba cubierto con pegamento en su totalidad, todo, salvo un cuadro diminuto en el que Lady bug estaba de pie. A la chica akumatizada le costó muchísimo trabajo despegar el otro pie para pararse en puntas y al intento del tercer paso, una de las zapatillas se quedó pegada en el asfalto, _Prima ballerina_ quedó haciendo equilibrio en una punta y Lady Bug gritó. — ¡Ahora, Chat Noir!

El muchacho apareció de la nada, saltó alto en el aire gritando su característico "Cataclismo", y aterrizó con la mano, consumiendo el pegamento junto con las zapatillas.

—Ya no harás más daño. —Exclamó Lady Bug lanzando su yo-yo para capturar al Akuma. —Yo te libero del mal. —El Yo-yo volvió hacia ella con el akuma en su poder y ella sonrió atrapando el artefacto. —Te tengo. Adiós mariposita. —Dijo al final, liberando al pequeño insecto, purificado del poder de Hawk Moth.

.

El villano, en su guarida y rodeado de sus polillas, apretó ambos puños y miró furioso su ventanal, exclamando. —Ganaron ésta vez, Lady Bug, pero volveré con nuevos pasos de baile y al final, obtendré sus miraculous, seré yo quien haga la danza de la victoria. —Y se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

.

Lady Bug y Chat Noir chocaron puños antes de mirar de nuevo a la bailarina que había sido Akumatizada. Lady Bug lanzó la trampa de ratones hacia el cielo, gritando. — ¡Miraculous Lady Bug! —Chat hizo una reverencia y se alejó unos pasos, sin embargo, la voz de Lady Bug lo detuvo. — ¿llevas mucha prisa, gatito?

—Sí, ¡No! —Exclamó rascándose la nuca. —Lo que pasa es que dejé sola a una amiga cuidando civiles, ya sabes, tengo que ir a ayudarla. —Lady Bug se sonrojó ligeramente, podría haber pasado por un reflejo de la tela en su rostro, pero Chat Noir lo notó igual. Él también sintió las mejillas sonrosadas pero retrocedió dos pasos al escuchar la alerta de su anillo. —Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que… ya sabes. Estas cosas pasen. ¡Nos vemos, My lady! —Y se lanzó lejos del lugar.

Era demasiada coincidencia.

Pero coincidencias como aquella, como la reverencia que Adrien había hecho, como la alergia de ambos rubios a las plumas, coincidencias pequeñas habían ocurrido desde el inicio y ella no las había notado hasta ese momento. Era eso o estaba tan cegada que no había querido ver.

Corrió a la tienda donde se había separado de Adrien y, oculta de la vista, murmuró: —Tikki, puntos fuera.

Corrieron hasta la entrada, donde vieron a personas sobarse los pies y mirarse unos a otros con expresión divertida, Adrien entró a la tienda corriendo y suspiró aliviado al ver a Marinette ahí.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Murmuró el rubio. —Te busqué por todos lados.

Marinette se puso nerviosa de pensar que tal vez aquello era cierto, si Adrien la había buscado, se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba en ningún lado, y entonces se haría más preguntas. Claro que Adrien no había ido a buscarla, y esa pregunta era una estrategia para que Marinette no sospechara dónde había estado todo el tiempo que había durado el ataque.

—Arriba, ayudando a los… Eh… ya sabes, a las personas que no estaban demonizadas, pero que podían correr peligro pero no estaban en peligro porque estaban arriba, lejos del peligro y…

Adrien soltó una risa por lo bajo y luego le dedicó una mirada amable a Marinette. —Me da mucho gusto que estés bien. —Admitió el muchacho sonriendo. —Lástima que no pudimos disfrutar el helado de hoy.

—Sí, una pena, tendremos que repetir para compensar. —Murmuró Marinette sin darse cuenta.

—Buena idea. —Coincidió Adrien. — ¿Volverás al ballet mañana? Tal vez vuelva a tocar el piano y saliendo podemos ir al cine, o algo.

Marinette se quedó en blanco. "Ir al cine, o algo" era más de lo que había soñado alguna vez, asintió tímidamente y sintió su cuerpo congelarse cuando Adrien se acercó a besarle la mejilla. El muchacho murmuró una despedida y se alejó lentamente de la chica, dejándola atónita por unos instantes.

—Me invitó a salir mañana. —Murmuró al sentir a Tikki mirarla fijo.

—Sólo esperemos que mañana no tengas que ayudar a las personas que no estaban en peligro porque estaban arriba, lejos del peligro. —Bromeó la Kwami divertida.

— ¿De verdad dije eso? —Soltó Marinette sonrojada antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y ahogar un grito. — ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana?

—Ser tú misma, Marinette, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Marinette sonrió para Tikki sin imaginarse siquiera que su Kwami amiga había tomado unos segundos para verse con Plagg y hacer un intercambio de ideas. Aunque los Kwamis habían acordado no decir nada a sus respectivos protegidos sobre la identidad del otro guardián, ellos tenían sus propios planes para sus protegidos, para obligarlos a ver lo obvio a la vista del mundo.

.

Marinette y su mejor amiga caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, Alya estaba entusiasmada, no dejaba de parlotear sobre todas las cosas que había aprendido en la clase de ballet del día anterior, incluso había convencido a su madre para inscribir a sus dos pequeñas hermanas en las clases de pre-ballet y así poder hacer algo con ellas. La mayoría de su discurso hablaba de que no habían hecho la gran cosa, pero para ser la primera clase, tampoco les había ido tan mal, y aunque Marinette había prestado atención a cada palabra, aún estaba dubitativa respecto a su cita con Adrien y no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué opinas, Marinette? —Soltó Alya al final, con aires suplicantes y mirada dulce, como solía decir Marinette, de cachorro. —Deberíamos inscribirnos juntas, por favor, no quiero hacer esto sola y de verdad que me ha gustado. Prometo apoyarte de forma incondicional en la siguiente locura que se te ocurra si tú…

—Claro, deberíamos inscribirnos. —Murmuró la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Vamos, Marinette! No me hagas esto. —Exclamó Alya decepcionada, plantándose frente a su amiga, pero al rectificar sobre lo que había escuchado, compuso una expresión confundida y miró a Marinette. — ¿Has dicho que sí?

—Tienes razón en algo, no nos ha ido del todo mal. —Comentó la chica ampliando su sonrisa mientras le dedicaba un guiño. —Y sería lindo tener algo que hacer después de clases, algo que no sea huir de personas akumatizadas.

—O combatirlas... —Murmuró pensativa Alya, recordando las ocasioens en las que había sido llamada a combatir.

—¿Cómo dices? —Murmuró Marinette fingiendo no haber entendido.

—Nada, que eres la mejor, eso he dicho. —Murmuró rápidamente, tratando de distraer la atención de Marinette, Alya soltó una risa antes de tomar a Marinette por los hombros y sacudirla un poco. — ¡Eres la mejor! —Exclamó la morena abrazando a su amiga por los hombros, ambas rieron un poco y siguieron caminando por la acera, rumbo a la panadería. — ¿Qué crees que opinen tus padres al respecto?

Marinette compuso una sonrisa culpable. —Ya he hablado con ellos, les parece una buena idea.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó Alya fingiendo indignación. — ¿Has pensado en inscribirte sin mí?

Marinette soltó una risa por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. —No seas ridícula, Alya, no haría esto sin ti, pensaba, por tu expresión de ayer, que no lo dejarías tan fácilmente.

—Pues no, no lo dejaría.

—Así que me adelanté y hablé con mis padres para preguntarles al respecto y estuvieron de acuerdo, mi madre incluso quiso pagarme las clases.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. Con el dinero que me dan por ayudarles los fines de semana, puedo pagar las clases, quiero que esto sea realmente mío.

Alya compuso una expresión de ternura ante la mirada soñadora de Marinette. —Será nuestro.

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó una voz a lo lejos. La chica se quedó helada en su lugar y Alya compuso una sonrisa socarrona al reconocer a Adrien. El rubio las alcanzó y se recargó en sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire. —Caminan muy rápido.

—Llevamos algo de prisa. —Admitió Alya pensando en salir a comprar el uniforme de la academia para ya no tener que usar ropa prestada. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette y sonrió antes de agregar. —Pero mi amiga tiene tiempo de escucharte.

—¿Qué?

—Menos mal. —Comentó Adrien divertido. —Marinette... —La chica giró sobre sí misma hasta encarar al rubio y sonreír. —Nos vemos en la tarde, ¿verdad? ¿sigue en pie?

—Sí. —Murmuró en un hilo de voz, con una sonrisa boba mientras Alya componía una expresión de sorpresa total. —Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Lo más seguro es que te vea toda la semana. —Admitió apenado el muchacho, visiblemente incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Mi padre quiere que supla al pianista que se enfermó, y él vuelve hasta la semana que entra. ¿Vas a volver al ballet? —Trató de no sonar anhelante con su siguiente pregunta, aunque en realidad quería que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. —¿Te voy a ver bailar?

—Sí. —Murmuró Marinette sin aire.

—Qué bien. Ya me voy. Me espera mi guardaespaldas. Nos vemos en un rato. —Exclamó al final corriendo, con medio cuerpo vuelto hacia ellas y agitando una mano en el aire.

—Pero ¿qué acaba de pasar? —Soltó Alya incrédula cuando Adrien se perdió entre los edificios y la gente. —¡Marinette! —Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba a la pelinegra por los hombros. —¿Acabo de escuchar acaso que tienes una cita con Adrien esta tarde?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la pelinegra volviendo en sí misma y abrazando a su amiga antes de soltar una carcajada. —Ayer me invitó a salir y luego atacó la _Prima ballerina_ y tuvimos que separarnos para ayudar a la gente y... y dijo que quería que termináramos la cita.

—¿Usó la palabra cita? —Exclamó Alya sorprendida.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo. —Marinette sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas y se alejó unos pasos de su amiga, tratando de volver a la realidad. —¿No íbamos a comprar los uniformes?

—Cierto, vamos, pero cuéntamelo todo. No es justo que no me dijeras nada.

—Planeaba decírtelo. Pero estaba distraída.

—No puedo imaginar por qué. —Comentó Alya con sarcasmo. Después compuso una mirada divertida y tomó a Marinette del brazo. —Vamos por los uniformes y luego vamos a elegirte la ropa para después.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que impresionar a Adrien.

—Pero, espera. Yo...

—¡Nada, vamos!

.


	3. El beso

Marinette sonreía tímidamente, mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Su mano estaba puesta en la barra y extendía un pie delicadamente hacia el frente, raspando el suelo con la punta para lograr un tendú perfecto. La música del piano parecía adecuarse a su propio ritmo y una parte de ella quería creer que Adrien estaba tocando para ella, tocando a su ritmo.

—Y vuelta… —Murmuró la profesora con voz melodiosa, todas las chicas subieron a media punta para girar y quedar viendo al otro lado del salón. —Descanso. —Las chicas doblaron las rodillas ligeramente, haciendo un demi plié y luego se relajaron y sonrieron mirándose unas a otras. Aplaudieron al ver la hora y sonrieron mirando a la profesora. —Nos vemos mañana señoritas, estiren antes de retirarse.

La mayoría de las chicas se sentó en el suelo haciendo algunos estiramientos y calentamientos, Marinette por su lado, se acercó al piano y sonrió tímidamente para Adrien, quien recogía las partituras con aires distraídos.

—¿Qué te pareció la clase? —Murmuró la chica tímida.

Adrien levantó el rostro y sonrió sintiendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, que consiguió que Marinette se sonrojara aún más. Ambos soltaron unas risas nerviosas y luego Marinette se alejó un par de pasos.

—Mejoraste mucho sólo de ayer para hoy. —Admitió el muchacho sorprendido. —Eres muy buena, Marinette.

—Gracias. —Soltó la chica embobada. Sacudió el rostro, agradeciendo que Adrien hubiese vuelto su atención a las partituras y no la viera así. Sonrió ampliamente cuando el muchacho le dedicó otra mirada.

—Guardaré esto, en cuanto te cambies podemos irnos si quieres. Hay una película que quiero ver, si quieres ir al cine. —Dijo al final bajando un poco el rostro. La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo tímidamente, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

—Sí, claro. —Murmuró ella justo antes de tropezarse con las zapatillas y mochila de una de sus compañeras. Durante unos segundos, Marinette fue un remolino de disculpas y manos, tratando de ordenar todo, arrancando risas nerviosas a sus compañeras y ella misma no sabiendo que hacer. Sonrió al final, una sonrisa franca y amable, que recibió palabras de apoyo.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Desde que Plagg se lo había hecho notar, el muchacho se había percatado de que, en realidad, Marinette era tan amable como bonita, toda ella tenía un aura de misticismo y al mismo tiempo, su torpeza la hacía muy humana.

* * *

3 El beso

 **ValSmile:** Muchas gracias por la observación, ya estoy tan acostumbrada a las clases que simplemente uso los términos y ya. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, espero jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y lamento mucho la demora, espero ya poder subir constante esta historia. Me encantará saber qué opinas de su evolución y contenido. Gracias por leerme!

 **Princess Mko:** Concedido, te anexo la continuación, gracias por leerme y perdona la demora. ¿Qué opinas? Te gusta éste cap? Nos leemos.

* * *

Marinette estaba recargada en su barandal, lucía desanimada y suspiraba a cada momento. Tikki flotó hasta su lado y se sentó en su hombro, apartando algunos mechones de cabello para tratar de despejar el rostro de su protegida. Entendía bien la razón de su melancolía. De nuevo su cita con Adrien se había visto arruinada por una persona akumatizada. Toda la semana había sido lo mismo. Quedaban a la salida, iniciaban la cita, un akumatizado atacaba, se separaban, luchaban contra lo que hubiese que derrotar y luego volvían al encuentro.

—Marinette… —Murmuró la Kwami, preocupada.

—Tal vez es el destino, Tikki. —Murmuró la pelinegra levantando el rostro hacia la luna. —Tal vez Adrien y yo no estamos destinados para estar juntos y por eso pasan estas cosas.

—Oh, Marinette. No digas esas cosas. —Murmuró Tikki pegándose a la mejilla de su protegida, abrazándola para tratar de confortarla. —No seas tan dura contigo. Ha sido una mala semana, es todo. Además, las víctimas akimatizadas de Hawk Moth siempre nos interrumpen, no creo que sea tu destino estar separada de Adrien.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Murmuró la chica mirando de reojo a su Kwami.

—Llámalo corazonada.

Marinette suspiró encaminando sus pasos hacia su habitación.

— ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? —Murmuró la Kwami, consiguiendo que Marinette se frenara.

— ¿Qué hay de él?

—Chat siempre te está protegiendo y coqueteando. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de flechas, golpes, patadas y ataques que ha recibido por protegerte. Siempre se interpone.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado. Era cierto. Chat Noir se había empeñado en usarse a sí mismo de escudo humano. Estaba conmovida por la cantidad de veces que Chat la había salvado, tanto a Marinette como a Lady Bug. Siempre había llegado a tiempo.

—El gatito es un buen amigo. Pero está enamorado de Lady Bug, no de Marinette.

— ¿Y qué? —Exclamó la Kwami dándose cuenta de que su plan funcionaba. Al menos su protegida no estaba tan triste ya. — ¿No podrías conocerlo como Lady Bug? Chat se la pasa protegiéndolas. A las dos. No creo que le moleste si se da cuenta de que son la misma persona.

— ¿De qué hablas, Tikki? Jamás le diría mi identidad a Chat. No lo pondría en ese peligro, no sería justo. Además… —Murmuró al final, bajando el rostro y la voz. Sintiendo el corazón encogido. Un pensamiento había estado rondando su cabeza desde el lunes, cuando había visto a Adrien hacer un movimiento demasiado parecido a los gestos de su colega. —A Chat le gusta la Lady Bug intrépida y arriesgada. La que es segura de sí misma y no se deja vencer por el miedo. No creo que le agrade la Marinette tímida y torpe que se tropieza con su propia sombra.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —Murmuró Tikki ocultándose en la casa.

— ¿Qué?

Chat Noir aterrizó en la terraza de Marinette con un movimiento agraciado, se había deslizado en silencio a través de la noche hasta llegar a casa.

Plagg había intentado detenerlo a toda costa, pero había sido en vano.

Adrien ya se había acostado en su cama, miraba el techo y suspiraba de vez en cuando, pero sus suspiros estaban cargados de confusión. Pensaba en Marinette y en Lady Bug, en lo diferente que eran la una de la otra. En que no tenían casi nada en común y al mismo tiempo podrían ser la misma persona.

—Tengo que verla. —Le había dicho a Plagg mientras se vestía de nuevo.

El kwami había volteado los ojos.

—Lady Bug no se pasea en traje por la ciudad sin motivos. Lo más seguro es que no la encuentres y que…

—No a Lady Bug. A Marinette.

—Pero espera un Segundo. ¿Adrien Agreste tiene permiso de salir a estas horas de la noche?

— ¿Quién dijo que iría Adrien? —Murmuró el muchacho mostrando el anillo. — ¡Plagg!

— ¡No hagas esto!

— ¡Las garras!

Ahora, el felino estaba frente a frente con Marinette, quien trató de mantener la calma en presencia de su eterno colega contra el mal. La pelinegra se pasó unos mechones tras la oreja y sonrió tímidamente a manera de saludo, pero se sintió incapaz de articular palabra.

Chat por su parte se quedó paralizado frente a la chica.

No recordaba haber visto a Marinette con el cabello suelto alguna vez, la joven llevaba una camiseta de tiras y el pantalón corto de la pijama, y con las luces de la ciudad y la luna iluminándola, parecía irradiar luz propia. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas ligeramente, y tenía el rostro un poco agachado. Lucía tímida, inocente, incluso ingenua. Chat soltó el aire que había retenido y sonrió avanzando medio paso, pero se detuvo, oculto en las sombras, preguntándose qué estaba pensando.

—Cariño, hora de cenar. —Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el pasillo.

— ¡En seguida bajo! —Exclamó la chica, preguntándose de dónde había salido voz para responder.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza y avanzó también hacia Chat, pero él extendió una mano para hacerla detenerse, el felino retrocedió un par de pasos más y se ocultó en las sombras, de manera que sólo sus ojos permanecieron visibles en la oscuridad.

—Perdona. —Dijo el felino con voz ronca. —No sé por qué vine aquí.

— ¿Está todo en orden? —Murmuró Marinette, incapaz de avanzar mientras Chat tuviese una mano levantada en su dirección.

—Sí. —Mintió el felino. —Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió también ella.

—Un amigo me dijo que tenía una cita contigo hoy. —Murmuró Chat tratando de sonar casual, sintiendo su voz atragantada y preguntándose si Marinette lo notaría. —Que no pudieron terminar.

—Sí. Es cierto. —Murmuró Marinette en medio de un suspiro, bajando el rostro, preguntándose cuántas veces más terminaría quedándose "plantada" en su cita con Adrien mientras los parisinos fuesen akumatizados. —Pero está bien. —Murmuró insegura, tomándose un brazo para proteger su torso y suprimir el escalofrío. —Al menos pude ayudar a la gente que estaba cerca mientras tú y Lady Bug aparecían.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Admitió el muchacho enderezándose y avanzando hasta Marinette. —Me encantaría poder compensarlo, pero no sé si haya manera. —Murmuró acongojado parándose apenas a un paso de la chica y tomándole un mechón de cabello.

Marinette se quedó petrificada mientras Chat Noir se llevaba el mechón a la nariz y aspiraba, tratando de memorizar el perfume de su cabello.

—No es tu culpa. —Murmuró la chica, sin aire.

Chat soltó una risa amarga y sostuvo la mirada de Marinette.

—Tal vez no lo sea, pero en parte soy responsable de que él tenga que dejarte cada vez.

—No, yo… — ¿Responsable? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Tal vez… Adrien no te merece. —Murmuró Chat considerando en serio aquello. Que el muchacho rico, hijo de un reconocido multimillonario, un niño sobreprotegido y mimado, no mereciera conquistar el corazón de una chica dulce y amable como Marinette. Ella era amable en todos los sentidos, era buena con la gente, hasta con la que no lo merecía. Buscaba siempre la forma de apoyar a los otros y ser justa. Adrien a duras penas tenía tiempo entre sus frivolidades.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella permaneció sin pestañear, para que el agua no corriera por sus mejillas, no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de indignación a Chat Noir, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para defender a Adrien. La idea de decirle que Lady Bug no se enamoraría jamás de un muchacho tan pedante y egoísta como él, le cruzó la mente un instante, pero se guardó su ataque. Chat no merecía escuchar aquello cuando ella misma no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir respecto a la cercanía del héroe.

—No quería hacerte llorar. —Murmuró Chat sorprendido. —No mereces que alguien como yo te haga llorar. Nadie debería hacerte llorar.

El agua se desbordó por las mejillas de Marinette, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, tal vez de verdad se había equivocado con él. La sorprendía la dulzura de lo que Chat había dicho, pero también la sorprendía lo dolido que parecía de haberla hecho llorar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun sintiéndose incapaz de articular palabra. Chat sonrió ante la expresión atónita de la chica.

—Tal vez… —Murmuró inseguro, llevándose de nuevo el mechón a la nariz. —Tal vez ni siquiera yo te merezco. —Y tras decir aquello, se agachó sobre los labios de Marinette y, sin soltar el mechónde cabello, plantó un beso tímido ahí, beso que la pelinegra no tardó en corresponder.

Cuando Chat se había acercado tanto, Marinette se había preguntado cómo sería poder estar así de cerca con Adrien, pero aquel beso… Sus pensamientos ya no estaban con el joven Agreste, no. Estaba ahí, besando a Chat Noir, hecha un mar de lágrimas. El agua había corrido libremente por sus mejillas, la razón era el hecho de sentirse querida por alguien. Porque el hecho de no gustarle a Adrien Agreste le había hecho creer que tal vez no era bonita, interesante o atractiva, o al menos no lo suficiente como para que algún muchacho se fijara en ella, no suficientemente hermosa para competir contra Chloe o para llamar la atención de Adrien. Mucho menos de Chat Noir.

Sintió al muchacho alejarse unos centímetros, le tomó tiempo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada que Chat Noir le dedicaba, cargada de curiosidad y anhelo.

—Pensaba que estabas enamorado de Lady Bug. —Murmuró Marinette sin aire.

—Pensaba lo mismo. —Admitió Chat acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra. Con cuidado, el muchacho se quitó un guante para poder acariciar la piel de Marinette, posando las yemas de sus dedos en el hombro de la chica y deslizando la mano hasta alcanzarle la muñeca y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza ante el tacto del muchacho. Chat parecía tan sereno, y, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos estaban cargados de estática, como si estuviese a la espera del siguiente movimiento.

Estática.

No sólo era como si hubiese estática entre ellos. Literalmente había estática en el aire.

Los cabellos de Marinette se levantaron lentamente a su alrededor, el peinado de Chat se desordenó, y ambos muchachos voltearon la vista justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de un rayo. Chat tomó a Marinette en sus brazos y saltó hasta el siguiente techo. La chica escuchó los gritos de sus padres, que se alzaron en cuanto terminó el estruendo, los vio llegar al balcón, les dedicó una mirada de angustia, y cuando su madre asintió, la pelinegra supo que ellos estarían bien.

Chat le dedicó una sonrisa confiada a Marinette antes de saltar al siguiente tejado.

—Bueno, princesa. —Murmuró divertido, depositando con cuidado a la chica en el suelo, ocultándola tras una chimenea. —Se terminó la cita. Debo salvar al mundo. No te muevas de aquí, que en seguida estoy contigo.

Chat saltó de regreso, y, en cuanto se quedó sola, Marinette miró en dirección a su casa, de donde Tikki ya volaba en su dirección.

—¡Tikki! Manchas. —Exclamó la chica llamando a su protectora. Una vez transformada, bromeó: —Alcancemos a Chat antes de que se haga daño.


	4. Medias verdades

Lady Bug aterrizó al lado de Chat Noir, con un movimiento elegante y grácil, girando su Yo-yo con fuerzas.

—Lamento la demora, gatito. —Exclamó la chica con una amplia sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas. Ni siquiera el aire helado, que la había golpeado saltando de un techo a otro, había sido suficiente para eliminar la sensación de calor que los labios de Chat le habían dejado. Lady Bug se había tenido que recordar constantemente que ya había besado a Chat para desakumatizarlo, aunque una parte de su subconsciente le recordaba que, el beso compartido minutos atrás, no era el resultado de ningún akuma.

— ¿Por qué la tardanza, my lady?

— ¿No será al revés?

— ¿De qué hablas, Bugaboo?

—Llegaste muy rápido.

—Estaba por la zona. —Defendió rápidamente, con una sonrisa coqueta de medio lado.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —Lady Bug le dedicó una mirada inquisitorial, pero ambos saltaron de espaldas, interrumpiendo el contacto visual, cuando un nuevo rayo golpeó el techo.

— ¡Marinette! —Exclamó el hombre Akumatizado. Su traje era azul, blanco y negro, y de todo su cuerpo parecía manar la estática. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Que ni lo sueñe. —Murmuró Chat feroz. —No se llevará a Marinette.

Lady Bug dio un respingo, sonrojándose ante la fiereza en la mirada de Chat cuando dijo aquello, sonrió enternecida pero volvió inmediatamente la vista al frente.

— ¿Para qué quiere a Marinette? —Murmuró la chica tratando de recordar si había hecho o dicho algo en el día, cualquier cosa que pudiese molestar a un habitante de París tanto, como para ser akumatizado. Suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía idea.

— ¡Oye, bola de estática! —Gritó Chat Noir, envalentonado. Saltó hasta el techo en el que se encontraba el parisino y lo encaró amenazándolo con el bastón. — ¿Para qué quieres a la señorita Marinette?

—Adrien no estaba en casa. —Comentó distraído el villano. —Ni Sabrina, y necesito a un amigo de la pedante de Chloe para atraerla.

— ¿Amigo? —Espetó Marinette ofendida. — ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo, es decir, Marinette sería amiga de Chloe Bourjois?

El akumatizado parecía sorprendido ante aquella pregunta. —Chloe la mencionó.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó Chat cada vez más confundido.

—Primero. ¿Quién eres? —Soltó Marinette, quien cada vez entendía menos.

— ¡Soy el Electricista! —Exclamó el villano, orgulloso de su nombre.

— ¡Ay, cada vez nos ponemos más creativos con los nombres! —Exclamó, sarcástico, Chat Noir en respuesta a la afirmación del Electricista.

—Y voy a electrocutar a Chloe Bourjois.

Aunque Marinette consideró seriamente cederle el paso, su instinto de heroína la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Qué te hizo Chloe? —Exclamó Chat confundido.

La respuesta era sencilla. El Electricista en realidad era electricista, y estaba arreglando un corto circuito en la casa Bourjois, Chloe había… bueno, sido Chloe. Comentarios sarcásticos y amargos, humillación pública, una sonrisa déspota e infantil y un problema con la electricidad. Y ahora, el villano buscaba a la joven rubia para vengarse de ella.

—Podrá ser insoportable. —Comentó Lady Bug pensativa. —Pero tú no mereces cargar con esas culpas.

—Entonces los acabaré. —Exclamó el Electricista antes de lanzarles un rayo a ambos héroes.

* * *

4 Verdades a medias

Rebeca: Gracias por el mensaje, nos leemos pronto!

Lu: ¿De verdad? Gracias! Mil gracias por el comentario, nos leemos.

* * *

Marinette se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos en su cama. La noche anterior había sido una locura, cuando Chat la había dejado de regreso en el balcón (Marinette casi se olvida de que el felino la había "rescatado" del villano y puesto a salvo en un tejado), sus padres habían subido a toda prisa a ver cómo estaba, habían agradecido a Chat cuando él había salido huyendo, su miraculous le indicaba que sólo le quedaba un minuto para proteger su identidad.

Ahora, sábado a media tarde, Marinette era un torbellino de emociones. Su principal confusión se debía al hecho de que Chat Noir la había besado en pleno de su balcón y también en el tejado de París, al darse cuenta de que estaba bien.

¿De cuándo acá Chat Noir se daba esos permisos?

Aunque si Chat se estaba enamorando, ella tenía la culpa. Había sido Marinette la que había puesto al muchacho a cuidarla cuando se enfrentaron al Ilustrador, había sido Marinette quien había salvado a Chat de Anti-bug, Lady Bug le había dejado claro que había "un muchacho" por el que ella suspiraba. Y justo ahora se arrepentía tanto.

—No puede ser tan malo. —Murmuró Tikki tratando de subirle el ánimo a Marinette. —Tú misma dijiste que si no te hubieses enamorado de Adrien, tal vez le habrías dado una oportunidad a Chat.

—Sé lo que dije, Tikki, es sólo que cuando lo dije, salir con Adrien parecía algo tan lejano, y justo ahora, saber que Chat siente algo por mí, por Marinette, no por Lady Bug, me confunde. ¡Ay, Tikki! —Exclamó la pelinegra llevándose una almohada al rostro, tratando de ocultarse del mundo. —No sé qué hacer.

La Kwami suspiró apesadumbrada. No quería decirle a Marinette acerca de Adrien, no quería ser ella quien revelase el secreto de Chat, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con su protegida.

Tenía que hablar con Plagg cuanto antes. Pero lo veía difícil un sábado a mediodía.

—Hoy no has quedado con Adrien para nada. ¿Verdad?

—No, con todo lo que pasó ayer, no tuve tiempo de escribirle. —Marinette se descubrió el rostro, sentándose en su cama y mirando a Tikki. — ¿Crees que debería hablarle?

—Creo que debes seguir tu corazón, Marinette. —Admitió Tikki con una sonrisa enorme.

—Mi corazón dice que Chat merece saber que Lady Bug y yo somos la misma persona. Así, si de verdad está enamorado de alguna de las dos, no se sentirá culpable de admitirlo para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no sería justo para Adrien. Es decir, estoy comenzando a salir con él, o lo hemos intentado pero… Siento que cada cita se complica, como si de verdad el destino…

—Marinette. Si es el destino tratando de darles alguna señal, entonces el destino se encargará de que hagas lo correcto, con Chat y con Adrien.

Marinette sonrió tímida y asintió alcanzando su celular. Dio un salto por la impresión cuando lo tomó, ya que una llamada entrante la sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¡Alya! —Soltó Marinette divertida. — ¿Cómo estás?

— _¿Y tú? Supe lo de tu casa. ¿Están todos bien?_

—Sí, Alya. Gracias. Lady Bug y Chat Noir llegaron justo a tiempo.

— _Qué bueno._ —Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, cuestión que hizo a Marinette sonreír de ternura. Alya podía ser muy protectora con su amiga. — _Es cierto, te llamaba para invitarte a salir. Iremos a dar la vuelta ésta tarde. Van todos, sólo nos falta invitarte a ti y a Adrien, pero pensaba que podrías invitarlo tú misma._

—No lo sé, Alya. —Murmuró Marinette repentinamente triste. Alya igual lo notó al teléfono, pero guardó silencio un momento, esperando que su amiga continuara. —Tengo algo que contarte, pero promete que será un secreto.

— _Lo será, Marinette._ _Aun si se trata de Lady Bug, por ti soy capaz de guardar un secreto._

—Es sobre Chat Noir.

.

Adrien tocaba el piano con aires distraídos, había encontrado una canción en internet, _the song of the caged bird,_ y se había empeñado en hacerle un acompañamiento de piano. Aunque ya dominaba la pieza y sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas a la par de la música en su iPod, su mirada estaba ausente. Se veía perdido.

Ni siquiera respingó cuando su padre entró a regañarlo por los errores que había estado cometiendo a lo largo de la ejecución, ignoró a Natalie cuando ella le leyó su horario del día, e ignoró a Plagg con sus comentarios sarcásticos y socarrones sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en el balcón de Marinette. Cuando el muchacho se puso de pie frente a la ventana, con la vista perdida en parís y el brazo recargado sobre el marco, Plagg suspiró dándose cuenta de que era momento de intervenir con su protegido.

— ¿No es lo que querías? —Murmuró el Kwami pensativo.

—No así. —Admitió Adrien. —Quería besar a Marinette, pero como Adrien, no como Chat Noir. No sé cómo será ver a Marinette después de esto. O a Lady Bug. No es como si estuviera jugando con sus emociones, pero tampoco estoy seguro de si estoy siendo fiel a las mías.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—No lo sé. Marinette parece llevarse bien con Chat Noir, y quisiera haber dado ese beso como Adrien, pero ya no podemos cambiar el pasado. —Adrien suspiró profundo y asintió para sí mismo.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, como Chat. Para arreglar las cosas.

—Sí, debería visitarla.

—Es sábado. Seguro estará en algún lugar de la ciudad con sus amigos. —Plagg sonrió de oreja a oreja ante una nueva idea. Flotó a toda velocidad hasta el teléfono de su protegido y volvió con un nuevo plan. Debía hablar con Tikki a toda costa, cuanto antes. —Tu teléfono no paraba de sonar cuando tu padre vino por tercera vez.

—Tengo algunas llamadas de Nino. —Murmuró Adrien sonriendo. —Dice que estará con los chicos en el parque de diversiones.

— ¿Irán todos?

—Incluso Marinette.

— ¡Vamos! Es una buena oportunidad.

.

Estaban mareados todos. Los gritos a todo pulmón habían conseguido que les doliera un poco la garganta pero se miraban y sonreían, dedicándose entre ellos miradas cómplices, invitándose a subir de nuevo a las montañas rusas hasta que ya no les quedara de otra.

Marinette sonrió dando traspiés hasta llegar a una banca y sujetarse con fuerza del respaldo para poder sentarse. Alya se sentó a su lado, ambas riendo aún a carcajadas. Nino les hizo señas para indicarles que iría al baño y el resto corrió a formarse en una de las filas más largas del parque.

Marinette y Alya aprovecharon ese momento de calma, la segunda esperó paciente a que su amiga se armara de valor para hablar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Marinette sonriera apenada y, en un susurro bajo y casi ininteligible, dijese. —Chat Noir me besó.

Alya abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose si lo que había escuchado tenía sentido.

Ninguna de las dos pudo profundizar en el tema, ya que escucharon un grito seguido de un estruendo. Volvieron la vista al juego en el que sus amigos estaban formados, y vieron con horror cómo todos los presentes huían en dirección a ellas, tratando de refugiarse de una mujer akumatizada.

— ¡Yo soy Le Machiniste! Y nadie se escapa a mi poder. —Gritó una mujer de pie en un caballo de carrusel. El caballo flotaba sobre el piso y parecía haber cobrado vida, convirtiéndose en un robot aterrador. Ella misma lucía un traje muy a lo steampunk, lleno de engranajes y cuero.

—De verdad. —Soltó Alya fastidiada. — ¿Otro villano?

Marinette ahogó un gemido de frustración. Estaba cansada, habían sido días pesados y sin descanso. La noche anterior había sido sencillo desakumatizar al Electricista, casi como si él se rindiera, pero ahora no esperaba correr con la misma suerte.

— ¿No le pueden dar tregua un día a París? —Espetó Marinette fastidiada.

Alya parecía darle la razón, sonrió para su amiga antes de murmurar:

—Buscaré a Nino.

—Yo iré a cubierto.

Las chicas se separaron y, en cuanto Marinette estuvo oculta del mundo, dejó a Tikki salir de su bolsita para transformarse.

Chat Noir llegó a los pocos minutos, justo cuando Lady Bug terminó de poner a los civiles a salvo. Ambos héroes intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y luego dirigieron su atención a la mujer akumatizada.

— ¡Oye, Machiniste! —Exclamó Chat llamando su atención e iniciando una persecución. Ganando tiempo para Lady Bug de averiguar dónde la maquinista llevaba el akuma. Quedaba por descartado el caballo, no podía ser algo tan grande. Aunque los akumatizados habían ido en aumento, el sitio donde los akuma se ocultaban era cada vez más complejo. Lady bug se dio cuenta de que, en las manos, Le Machiniste llevaba algo parecido a la palanca de arranque de los juegos. Sonrió confiada, llamando la atención de Chat Noir y haciéndolo volver a ella.

Le Machiniste había perdido interés en Chat Noir y, con su cetro, había hecho que más caballos del carrusel cobraran vida para arremeter contra la multitud.

—De ahí viene su poder. —Murmuró Chat pensativo.

—Sí, tengo una idea.

Ambos héroes llamaron la atención de Le Machiniste y subieron a la montaña rusa más alta del parque, la akumatizada bajó de su caballo de carrusel para alcanzarlos, poniéndose de pie en el primer carrito mientras el juego iniciaba. Chat y Lady Bug fueron a dar a la cola de los carritos, viendo a la villana, mientras que ella avanzó saltando de un carro al siguiente, cortando la distancia entre ella y los héroes.

Lady Bug le quitó el cinturón a Chat Noir y le dio un extremo, ambos héroes intercambiaron una mirada y se aferraron al juego como pudieron, ya que habían alcanzado la primera bajada, no era tan pronunciada como la siguiente, pero si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, podrían bajar del juego antes de llegar a ese punto. Cuando el carrito inició la subida, y Le Machiniste se lanzó al ataque de ambos muchachos, ellos saltaron tensando el cinturón y apresándole los brazos, inmovilizándola a la altura de su cintura.

Lady Bug usó también su Yo-yo para terminar de amacizar el amarrado, y Chat Noir usó su bastón para bajar los tres juntos.

Con algo de dificultades, ya que Le Machiniste se estaba aferrando a no soltar la palanca, lograron arrebatarle el objeto akumatizado, lo que resultó ser un grave error. En cuanto Lady Bug tuvo la palanca en sus manos, los caballos de carrusel se lanzaron sobre ella, tratando de atacarla. Chat Noir había tomado un momento para amarrar bien a Le Machiniste contra uno de los faroles del parque, había comenzado a oscurecer.

Chat Noir vio con horror cómo un grupo de caballos de carrusel se dirigían a Lady Bug, corrió con tiempo suficiente para interponerse cuando uno de los caballos reparó, amenazando con golpear a la chica con sus cascos.

Chat recibió el golpe de lleno en la espalda, dándole tiempo a Lady Bug de romper la palanca y darse cuenta de que no era el objeto akumatizado.

Con cuidado, lanzó la palanca lejos. Los caballos corrieron en dirección a Le Machiniste para ayudarla a soltarse, y Lady Bug pasó el brazo de Chat por sus hombros para llevarlo a cubierto.

—No lo entiendo. —Se quejó Chat, sofocado. —No era el objeto.

—Chat Noir… —Musitó Lady Bug sintiendo los ojos arder, se echaría a llorar, si Chat no decía algo pronto no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría a raya las lágrimas. — ¿Estás bien? No debiste interponerte.

—Me he librado de peores. —Murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa forzada.

Escucharon la risa aguda de Le Machiniste y Chat Noir le dedicó una mirada larga a Lady Bug antes de murmurar: —Es el pin de su abrigo. Debe estar ahí. Es lo que distingue a los operadores de los juegos.

—Muy bien, momento de hacer lo nuestro. ¡Lucky charm! —Exclamó la chica lanzando el Yo-yo al cielo. Un tornillo del tamaño de sus brazos aterrizó en sus manos, Lady Bug apenas pudo sostenerlo al vuelo y miró confundida a su alrededor. Vio iluminado en puntos una batería de motor, un conjunto de alambres y la explanada. Sonrió mirando a Chat. —Tengo un plan.

.

Chat Noir soltó un silbido agudo, llamando la atención de Le Machiniste y de todos sus inventos y juegos. La chica akumatizada señaló en dirección al felino y todas sus máquinas se lanzaron a tratar de atraparlo, pero en eso, Lady Bug quitó una manta, descubriendo un electroimán improvisado. Conectaron los cables a la batería, e, inmediatamente, los juegos de Le Machiniste se vieron atraídos hasta pegarse al metal. Poco a poco las piezas de vestido de la akumatizada también volaron hacia los héroes.

— ¡Cataclismo! —Gritó Chat Noir saltando para interceptar el prendedor que había mencionado antes. La mariposa akuma salió del prendedor y Lady Bug pudo atraparla, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

No hubo tiempo de celebrar el triunfo. Chat desapareció en un santiamén, dejando a Lady Bug correr a ponerse a salvo para perder el disfraz y refugiar a Tikki en su bolso.

Marinette tomó su celular para comunicarse con Alya, ella ya estaba en casa y se había comunicado con Nino, Rose y Nathaniel, así que Marinette se ofreció a hablar con el resto de los muchachos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Llegó a casa entrada la noche, cansada y adolorida de todo cuanto había terminado haciendo. Subió hasta su habitación después de cenar y sonrió agradecida cuando sus padres no dijeron más y la dejaron descansar.

La chica, sintiéndose intranquila de no haber visto una última vez a su compañero de aventuras, subió hasta su balcón, anhelando ver la entrada triunfal de Chat Noir. Una parte de ella sabía que lo mejor para él era quedarse en casa, donde quiera que viviese, sin embargo, eso no evitaba querer saber si lo vería una vez más antes de dormir, si él tendría fuerzas para visitarla. Pasó largo rato mirando la luna, las estrellas, escuchando los ruidos de las calles y los murmullos de la gente paseando en las plazas cercanas. Sonrió al ver a una pareja pasar bajo su balcón, tomados del brazo mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de él. Hacía frío. No lo había notado.

Soltó el aliento para formar una nube de vaho y sonrió dándose la vuelta para buscar un suéter. Se sobresaltó en silencio al ver la figura oscura de pie en su techo. Por un instante se preparó para pelear, pero suspiró cuando se percató de que era Chat Noir quien le sonreía desde la azotea.

El muchacho saltó hasta estar frente a ella, lo normal habría sido que se enderezara en un movimiento elegante, en lugar de eso, dio un traspié de frente y chocó contra Marinette, quien detuvo su caída, abrazándolo. Chat permaneció ahí un momento, con el rostro hundido entre el cuello y el hombro de Marinette, aferrado a la delgada cintura de la chica. Ella suspiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazó a Chat con cuidado.

—Estás herido. —Dijo la chica en un hilo de voz.

—He estado peor. —Murmuró el felino con voz entrecortada.


	5. La decisión de Marinette

Chat Noir se abrió la chaqueta, le dolía la espalda hacer movimientos, no importando si eran bruscos o lentos. Con cuidado se deslizó el cuero por los hombros, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Tenía varios moretones y rasguños, resultado de los golpes del caballo de carrusel. Marinette suspiró cerrando bien la trampilla y dejando el botiquín al pie de la cama, Chat tomó el almohadón de Marinette para abrazarlo y recargarse en él, el felino se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda encorvada, a la espera de los cuidados de Marinette.

La chica comenzó a limpiar con un trapo húmedo la herida. No es que estuviese sucia, pero quería asegurarse de desinfectar la piel del muchacho por si había tierra o algo. Mejor prevenir.

Sabía que los raspones le arderían al muchacho cuando ella comenzara a usar el alcohol, pero él resistió en silencio, apenas estremeciéndose. Como si estuviese acostumbrado al dolor.

—Fuiste muy valiente. —Murmuró Marinette tímida. —La forma en que saltaste frente al caballo fue… impresionante.

—Nada que no esté dispuesto a soportar.

—Proteges mucho a Lady Bug. —Murmuró Marinette acongojada. Aunque Chat Noir consideró que la pelinegra hablara con tanta tristeza por creer que él podía seguir enamorado de Lady Bug, ella en realidad pensaba con tristeza en todas las negativas que le había dado al felino, en todos los desaires que se había llevado gracias a la heroína, en todas las veces en las que ella había preferido a Adrien, un muchacho que no parecía hacerla en el mundo, sobre Chat Noir, para quien ella era el mundo.

A su modo, Marinette había tratado a Chat como Adrien la trataba a ella. Ahora que se daba cuenta de aquello, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Tikki tenía razón. Marinette escucharía a su corazón.

—También a ti te protegería igual. —Murmuró Chat Noir cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado entre ellos. El chico giró en su lugar, tomando con delicadeza la mano de Marinette y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. —No dudaría un segundo antes de anteponer tu vida.

— ¿Qué pensaría Lady Bug al respecto? —Murmuró Marinette insegura, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

— ¿Es eso? —Murmuró Marinette desairada. —¿Estarías haciendo bien tu trabajo?

Chat sonrió con ternura, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Marinette parecía perder seguridad sobre sí misma, lo sencillo que era hacer que se sonrojara.

— ¿Te parece que pondría en riesgo mi vida sólo por cumplir con mi trabajo? —Murmuró Chat con intensidad, cerrando el espacio entre Marinette y él. La chica apretó los ojos, en espera del siguiente movimiento del muchacho. Se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió el roce de la nariz de Chat contra la suya y él volvió a retirarse. Sonriendo ampliamente.

Marinette soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojada y tímida.

—No. —Respondió la chica, más tranquila. —No creo que arriesgaras tu vida sólo para eso.

—Esa es mi princesa. —Murmuró Chat sonriendo, antes de volver a lanzarse hacia el frente y besar a Marinette.

* * *

5 La decisión de Marinette

* * *

Marinette estuvo más torpe que de costumbre en la escuela. Llegó temprano, eso fue algo nuevo, aunque se lo adjudicó al hecho de que no hubo ataques en todo el domingo. Sonrió saludando a todos y fue a sentarse al lado de Alya, agachándose en su lugar hasta que las clases comenzaran.

Al final fue Adrien quien llegó tarde, se escabulló hasta su lugar y guardó silencio cuando le llamaron la atención por la hora. El muchacho se movía lento, como si estuviese adolorido, cuando Nino le preguntó al respecto, Adrien dijo que en su práctica de esgrima se lesionó por una caída, pero que estaría bien con unos días de reposo.

Alya y Marinette no habían hablado del tema de Chat en todo el fin de semana, la primera había tenido que cuidar a sus hermanas y se había enfrascado en esa tarea, Marinette por su parte había pasado la mayor parte del domingo ayudando a sus padres con la panadería, y en la noche del domingo se había ido a dormir sin ver de nuevo a Chat Noir. Fue casi cuando se quedó dormida que lo notó, se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en el héroe y suspirando de vez en cuando, exactamente igual que como había hecho con Adrien alguna vez.

Alya se moría de curiosidad por saber todo sobre el encuentro de Marinette y Chat, pero sabía también que no podía pedir los detalles en clases, no con Chloe y Sabrina pendientes de cada movimiento de todos, buscando la manera de humillar gente.

Desde que la rubia se había enterado de las citas de Adrien y Marinette, se había empeñado en encontrar alguna manera de fastidiarle a la pelinegra la existencia, sin embargo, la heroína hacía oídos sordos a Chloe, presa de la felicidad que sentía por todo lo que había pasado. Bueno, no. Ya no era felicidad.

Ahora estaba confundida. Había estado enamorada de Adrien en secreto tanto tiempo que no sabía qué hacer frente a lo que sentía por Chat. Porque sí sentía algo, vaya si sentía cosas. Habían compartido algunos besos. El sábado por la noche, Marinette había cuidado las heridas de Chat, lo había curado y vendado, él le había robado unos besos, y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo, los estaba correspondiendo. Marinette había pasado parte del domingo suspirando de amor.

Y el lunes no era la excepción.

En dos o tres ocasiones había perdido el interés en las clases, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando los besos que Chat le había dado, recordado las palabras dulces, recordando la manera en la que el felino se había quedado con ella, acurrucado a su lado hasta que la chica se durmiera y entonces salir discretamente a perderse en la noche, volver a casa a descansar y reponer fuerzas.

Adrien le dedicaba miradas de reojo a Marinette de vez en cuando. Se preguntaba si el sonrojo en sus mejillas se debería a él o se debería a Chat. Él mismo no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería salir con Marinette, pero no quería comprometerla a salir con él y al mismo tiempo estar robando pedacitos de su corazón como su alterego. No quería ponerla a decidir entre uno y otro y ese conflicto lo tenía con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, Marinette no merecía ser tratada así, pero ¿cómo resolver aquello sin revelar su identidad?

Por primera vez, Adrien había comprendido por qué Lady Bug quería mantener en secreto su identidad. Si Hawk Moth se enteraba de que Chat estaba enamorado de Marinette, el villano no dudaría en usarla de carnada o de intercambio por su Miraculous.

Al final del día, después de estar evadiendo la mirada de Adrien en todo momento, Marinette se acercó al joven Agreste y sonrió a manera de disculpa.

—Marinette, hola. Quería…

—Adrien. Tengo que decir algo. —Interrumpió bajando el rostro, con expresión acongojada y apenada. —Es mejor si lo digo justo ahora.

—Claro. —Murmuró el rubio guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. —Te escucho.

Marinette suspiró tratando de armarse de valor. —Pasaron muchas cosas este fin de semana. Y estoy pensando en que no es justo que haga esto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Marinette? —Murmuró confundido Adrien.

—Escucha. —Dijo la chica suspirando y tomándole una mano. —Eres un gran muchacho, me gusta mucho el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero por tus pendientes y sesiones de fotos, y las clases extra que tomas, no sé si podamos seguir viéndonos.

Adrien se preguntó si así sería, ¿Marinette le mentiría con tal de no herir sus sentimientos? ¿O se estaba protegiendo a sí misma?

La chica siguió:

—Disfruto mucho salir contigo, y me encantaría seguir conociéndote y ser una amiga tuya. Al principio no quería hacerme ilusiones pero… —Marinette soltó a Adrien y apretó los puños. —Hay un chico que…

Adrien suspiró, interrumpiendo a Marinette. Por dentro, Adrien sentía un alivio enorme en el corazón, pero no sabía cómo externarlo sin herir los sentimientos de Marinette.

Le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Lo entiendo, Marinette. Descuida. Yo también quiero ser tu amigo, y quiero conocerte mejor. Si de alguna manera te puedo ayudar en algo…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que terminaba aquella frase?

Ambos soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y luego Marinette sonrió ampliamente, ofreciéndole una mano a Adrien. Él le aceptó el apretón, sonriéndole aliviado.

—Hoy no iré a la clase de Ballet. —Anunció Adrien con una sonrisa de disculpa. —El pianista se recuperó y mi padre programó una sesión de fotos. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Sí, tal vez luego. —Marinette vio a Alya esperarla en la distancia, sonrió saludando con la mano, haciendo un gesto para indicarle que en seguida la alcanzaba. —Tengo que…

—Ve. Te veo luego.

—Gracias.

.

Marinette había relatado a Alya, con lujo de detalle, lo ocurrido en su balcón el día del primer beso, al menos la parte hasta el momento en el que Chat la había dejado en el tejado y se había ido a defender París. Su amiga la miraba, boquiabierta; el único indicador de que seguía con vida era el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, parpadeaba dos veces y negaba con la cabeza, como si tratara de despejar su mente. Cuando la pelinegra terminó su relato, miró a su amiga de reojo, esperando cualquier respuesta de su parte. Lo único que consiguió fue un ceño fruncido y otra mirada de confusión.

—Pensaba que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Lady Bug. —Dijo Alya al final, cuando por fin salió de la estupefacción. Soltó un grito agudo tomando ambas manos de su amiga y dando saltitos en su lugar, no pudo contener la emoción y Marinette se unió a esa pequeña celebración, saltando junto con su amiga. —Esto es una locura. ¡Es una locura!

—Lo sé. —Admitió Marinette divertida. —Nunca pensé que cambiaría de opinión ante Chat, pero justo ahora no puedo creer que no estoy soñando o algo así.

—Pellízcame. Yo creo que sí estoy soñando.

Marinette sonrió ante la petición de Alya y amenazó con obedecer, pero luego ambas volvieron a romper en carcajadas.

La única posible explicación que las amigas tenían para lo que estaba ocurriendo era que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Alya sonrió ante una idea.

—¿Qué sigue, Chloe siendo amable?

—Hola niñas. —Saludó la aludida llegando hasta las chicas. Ambas la miraron, boquiabiertas, preguntándose si no sería aquella coincidencia un mal presagio. —Ush. —Dijo en tono pedante, volviendo a su actitud habitual. —Adrien dice que la única manera de que él asista a mi fiesta es si los invito a todos. —Sabrina llegó hasta el lado de Chloe y le entregó dos invitaciones de color rosa. La rubia arrebató las invitaciones y se las entregó de mala gana a las chicas sentadas en la banca, no les dedico una mirada más y se retiró dando pasos firmes, seguida de su fiel asistente.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Murmuró Alya divertida.

—Mucho.

.

Marinette no quería ir. Honestamente. Y ahora, la idea de toparse a Adrien en la fiesta, no era una motivación suficientemente fuerte para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Alya le había insistido mucho para que la acompañara, así que, unas horas antes de la fiesta de ese viernes, Marinette estaba terminando de confeccionar su disfraz.

Era un vestido vintage rojo, lleno de lunares negros. Para no levantar sospechas, había decidido llevar suelto el cabello, con una banda roja atándole el cabello a manera de diadema, evitó ponerse un antifaz. Seguro más de alguno entendería su referencia al traje de Lady Bug.

Suspiró reprochándose el hecho de que había elegido el disfraz pensando en que a Chat seguro le gustaría verla con ese outfit. Aunque una parte se preguntaba si realmente sería así, es decir, buscar parecerse a la heroína sólo por gustarle un poco más al héroe… Aunque alguna vez lo había hecho para tratar de impresionar a Adrien.

Suspiró mirándose en el espejo, pensando en que podía ser hipócrita si se lo proponía. Sonrió pensando en Chat y suspiró bajando, a esperar a Alya.


	6. Confesión

Marinette bailaba al ritmo de la música en el mismo círculo que Alya, Rose y Juleka. Nino se había adueñado de la mezcladora (para variar) y había logrado encender la fiesta, animando a todos los asistentes. Adrien bailaba también, con Chloe, dedicándole a Marinette miradas de soslayo. Le había prometido a la rubia bailar un rato con ella y, ahora, no sabía cómo quitársela de encima.

Adrien se había maravillado ante el disfraz de Lady Bug que Marinette había llevado, estaba seguro de que ella misma lo había confeccionado y le sonrió a la pasada a manera de saludo.

Sin duda alguna, Marinette siempre había sido una promesa para la industria de la moda, y si Adrien esperaba algo justo ahora, era ver a su amiga triunfando.

Marinette soltó un suspiro, cansada del ruido y de estar en movimiento, se disculpó a gritos con sus amigas y salió del lugar hacia el balcón. Agradeció internamente que la fiesta de disfraces de Chloe se realizara en el salón del último piso del hotel, así podía salir a la terraza a respirar sin preocuparse por el ruido de la ciudad. La chica tomó una botella de agua camino al balcón y suspiró de nuevo, agradeciendo el descanso para sus oídos.

Un trueno surcó el cielo y la chica levantó la vista hacia las nubes, preguntándose cuánto más tardaría la lluvia en caer. Sonrió cuando un relámpago iluminó las nubes y cayeron las primeras gotas de agua. En realidad, todo ocurrió en un instante. La lluvia pareció soltarse en cuanto la chica terminó aquel pensamiento; Marinette levantó el rostro con los ojos cerrados para sentir las gotas frías de agua caer en su piel. Si su cabello o su vestido se arruinaban con la lluvia, aquello no importaba tanto, no le interesaba verse bonita y tenía un rato pensando en escaparse de la fiesta; tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún parisino akumatizado atacaría y ella podría ver a Chat Noir esa noche. La idea le agradaba bastante, quería que el héroe la observara en su vestido confeccionado por ella misma. Suspiró al escuchar un golpe seco a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró sobre sí misma para revisar el origen de aquello, se quedó helada al descubrir a Chat Noir. El felino sostenía una sombrilla y le daba la espalda, observándola de reojo. Cuando ambos chicos conectaron miradas, él se giró con una sonrisa y le ofreció el paraguas. Marinette vio en aquel gesto un deja vu.

Adrien Agreste había hecho lo mismo en sus primeros encuentros, un día de lluvia que parecía haber ocurrido demasiados años atrás. En realidad no tenían tanto tiempo combatiendo al crimen, aunque ya hubiesen pasado dos años, dos años no eran tanto tiempo.

Marinette aceptó el paraguas con expresión anonadada, sintiendo por primera vez que todas las piezas parecían ajustarse en su lugar. La figura de Chat Noir en la lluvia era demasiado parecida a la de Adrien aquel día, incluso su sonrisa torcida y su actitud serena era igual. El paraguas se cerró en torno a la chica, que a pesar de tener un miraculous y un guardián de la buena suerte, seguía siendo torpe. Chat rio ante aquello y las dudas de Marinette se despejaron. Se trataba de él.

Esta vez se sintió incapaz de unirse a las risas de su compañero de batallas, abrió el paraguas para observar las facciones de Chat al reír. Él se dio la vuelta, aun mirándola de reojo.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Murmuró antes de saltar hacia el techo del hotel.

Marinette cayó de rodillas en su lugar, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora, sintiendo la respiración agitada, sintiendo que su mundo se venía abajo. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a Adrien reír de aquella manera? ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho ambos el mismo gesto? ¿Cuántas veces el joven Agreste había desaparecido justo cuando Chat aparecía?

Tikki subió hasta el oído de Marinette y la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada de reojo, negándose a creer que sus conclusiones fueran reales.

—¿Es él? Tikki… ¿Es ÉL?

La pequeña Kwami le dedicó un abrazo a la azabache, incapaz de afirmar o contradecir su pregunta, se limitó a darle ánimos a su protegida para que ella se levantara y se refugiara de la lluvia.

* * *

5 Confesión

Chagrin es una palabra en francés que puede traducirse como tristeza o **desamor**.

* * *

Marinette entró a toda prisa al salón, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Adrien, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el joven Agreste no estaría en la fiesta, y si estaba, debía tener el cabello mojado por la lluvia. Claro, que el hecho de que no estuviese en la fiesta no quería decir que fuese Chat Noir.

La pelinegra suspiró tratando de serenar sus pensamientos y paseó la mirada por todo el lugar.

Ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en la fiesta, no se sentía cómoda ahí, necesitaba salir a despejarse y pensar. Tomó sus cosas, aun apretando el paraguas de Chat contra su pecho, y salió disparada hacia el ascensor.

En la calle, caminar en cualquier dirección daba lo mismo, no quería ir a casa tampoco. Decidió ir a la torre Eiffel, seguro ahí encontraría algo de claridad para tratar de desenmarañar todos los pensamientos que la acosaban incansablemente. Abrió el paraguas para refugiarse de la lluvia y sonrió al darse cuenta de que la noche parisina estaba llena de vida; los cafés de las avenidas, los bares ocultos entre callejones, la gente incluso había salido a caminar bajo la lluvia. Montones y montones de paraguas que se habían abierto y parejas tomadas del brazo, apretados el uno contra el otro con la excusa de resguardarse del frío.

Marinette sonrió avanzando entre la lluvia, casi bailando al ritmo de la música de los lugares.

No le importó atraer miradas curiosas, ser el centro de atención de los turistas, mojarse un poco más al bajar el paraguas para hacer algún giro y seguir con su danza bajo la lluvia.

Sonrió cuando divisó la torre Eiffel frente a ella, se sentó en el suelo mojado y sonrió apreciando las luces de la noche de parís. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento sólo podía compararse con las primeras veces que Adrien le había dirigido la palabra, claro, una vez que ella se había declarado enamorada del muchacho.

Suspiró incorporándose y avanzando hacia la torre. Subiría para echar un vistazo a la ciudad desde la punta y luego se transformaría para volver a casa. Estaba cansada y quería dormir un rato, pero primero quería ver la ciudad desde el cielo.

Estando ahí, fácilmente podía entender por qué París era llamada la ciudad del amor.

Una vez en la punta de la torre, Marinette observó la ciudad a sus pies.

Suspiró pensando en Chat, pensando en todas las negativas que Lady Bug le había dedicado porque Marinette estaba demasiado cegada con Adrien como para darse cuenta de lo obvio. Suspiró recargándose en el barandal y observando las luces de las calles reflejadas en el Sena.

—El Ilustrador también estaba enamorado de ti. —Murmuró Tikki flotando hasta el oído de Marinette y sentándose en su hombro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—Pensaba en los chicos que han mostrado interés en ti. El Ilustrador y Chat Noir no son los únicos, también estaba Luka.

— ¡Luka! —Exclamó Marinette sorprendida. No era posible. ¿O sí?

La pelinegra se serenó, arrancándole unas risitas a su kwami. La chica le ofreció una galleta a su guardiana y sonrió volviendo la vista al río.

—Sé que no deben decirnos nada porque nosotros elegimos guardar nuestras identidades. Pero ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si Chat fuera Ad? —Se sentía incapaz de terminar aquella frase, no quería que tuviera sentido para ella.

Poco a poco, la parte superior de la torre se fue quedando sola, hasta que sólo la pelinegra estuvo ahí, con la ropa empapada y el paraguas a un lado, esperando la quietud para transformarse e ir a casa. Había dejado de llover, pero el aire frío y la ropa mojada no ayudaron nada a la chica. Marinette soltó un estornudo agudo y sonrió cuando Tikki le ofreció un pañuelo de su bolso. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa amable y luego una serie de gritos en el suelo parisino, llamaron su atención.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. —Sentenció Marinette con una sonrisa desafiante. — ¡Tikki! —Pero nuevos gritos en la planta en la que estaba, llamaron su atención. Un hombre con un traje negro, máscara de corazones rotos y bombín, avanzaba entre las parejas que habían tratado de bajar.

Tikki se ocultó en la bolsita de Marinette justo a tiempo para no ser vista por la multitud que volvía, mientras la pelinegra retrocedió, observando a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para transformarse.

—Ah, la Torre Eiffel, el lugar perfecto para los enamorados. —Dijo el villano con tono zalamero, sonriéndole a la gente. Su expresión se tornó sombría y él dedicó miradas de desprecio a las parejas que se abrazaban y a las personas que se anteponían para proteger a sus enamorados. —Pero no esta noche. ¡Esta noche sólo hay espacio para _la tristesse_!

De un candado que llevaba colgando al cuello, lanzó dos llaves a las parejas más cercanas. El dibujo de un candado se dibujó en las frentes de las personas a las que alcanzó el maleficio, ambos se alejaron de sus respectivas parejas y comenzaron su descenso de la torre.

—Esta noche no es para amar. —Sentenció el villano, materializando nuevas llaves antes de amenazar a otras parejas de la torre. —Esta noche no habrá amor en París.

— ¡Oye, Chagrin! —Espetó Chat Noir llegando hasta la punta de la torre, girando su báculo con vehemencia para atraer la atención del villano. —Deja en paz mi ciudad.

—Mira nada más, qué tenemos aquí. —Exclamó el villano dedicándole toda su atención al héroe.

Marinette aprovechó para indicarle a la gente que corriera, guiándolos por un punto ciego del villano para conducirlos hasta el elevador. Ella se quedó en el piso, sonriéndole a la gente para infundir valor a los presentes.

El ruido del ascensor funcionando llamó la atención del villano y de Chat, ambos observaron a la pelinegra, que parecía nerviosa por haber sido descubierta.

—Marinette. —Murmuró Chat confundido.

— ¿La conoces? —Musitó malicioso Chagrin.

— ¡Quién no! —Soltó Chat tratando de corregir el desliz que acababa de tener. Acababa de poner la vida de Marinette en peligro y cada vez, más y más, comprendía por qué Lady Bug había insistido en mantener las identidades en secreto. Ella tenía razón, era peligroso. —Es la diseñadora de las seis portadas más vendidas de Jagged Stone.

—Veremos si es eso. —Murmuró Chagrin para sí mismo.

En un movimiento rápido, lanzó una llave en dirección al barandal, generando un estallido, y, con una cadena que apareció en sus manos, enganchó la cintura de Mariette para luego lanzarla por el hueco del barandal, tirándola por la torre.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Chat corriendo a alcanzarla.

Marinette sabía que el héroe no llegaría a tiempo, tenía que pensar rápido o no podría salvarse ella misma. La gente vería pasar una mancha roja con motas negras, si se transformaba en Lady Bug durante la caída no habría problema con testigos.

Vio el rostro de Chat cuando él se lanzó por la torre, la determinación se entremezclaba con el pánico en la mirada de Chat Noir. Marinette o Lady bug, jamás había visto esa emoción en los ojos de Chat, conocía la emoción del pánico en otras miradas, pero nunca en la mirada eternamente verde de su compañero de batallas.

Él tenía miedo de perderla.

Marinette pensó en mil disculpas en una fracción de segundo, sintiendo que no era justo para Chat cómo lo había tratado los últimos dos años, negativa tras negativa, sin darse a la oportunidad de conocer un poquito al hombre detrás de la máscara. Pensó en disculparse por cada vez que ella le había negado un beso, un abrazo, una cita, una oportunidad.

— ¡Tikki, Motas!

La transformación se dio en un parpadeo y la chica lanzó su Yo-yo para engancharse a la torre.

Lady Bug atrapó a Chat a la pasada y ambos descendieron con lentitud hasta el piso. Primero él abrazado al cuerpo de la chica, pero después apresándola entre sus brazos de forma posesiva y protectora, asiéndose del bastón para dirigir la bajada y simplificar el trayecto.

Cuando el Yo-yo volvió a manos de su dueña, el gato negro miró pasmado a Lady Bug, preguntándose cómo era posible aquello. No por el hecho de saber quién era la heroína, sino por darse cuenta de que su eterna enamorada y la chica que le había capturado el corazón, eran la misma persona.

Había confusión en lo que ocurría, mucha.

—Lady… —Chat suspiró antes de añadir en un murmullo tan bajito que la chica tuvo que leer aquella palabra de sus labios. —Marinette.

—No hay tiempo de explicar nada. —Murmuró la chica, acongojada. —Sube rápido a donde está Chagrin y así podrás decir que has puesto a salvo a la civil. Y yo te alcanzaré en seguida. Por ahora, confía en mí.

—Siempre, mi lady… —Murmuró el chico antes de besar los labios de Lady Bug y salir disparado hacia la parte de arriba de la torre, con saltos ágiles y apoyo de su báculo.

Marinette se quedó pasmada, mirando el ascenso del héroe y sonrió embelesada antes de lanzar su Yo-yo y subir a la punta.

Chagrín lanzaba candados y llaves en dirección a Chat Noir, el héroe esquivaba elegantemente todos y cada uno de los ataques dedicados a su persona, consiguiendo que el villano se desesperara cada vez más, gritando maldiciones por lo bajo y fallando más estrepitosamente.

— ¡Quédate quieto!

— ¿Y dejar que me golpees? Ni loco.

La superficie en la que estaba agazapado Chat era una pila de cajas, se tambalearon, sacando de balance al héroe. Chagrín aprovechó ese momento para atacar pero Lady Bug se interpuso, girando su Yo-Yo para crear un escudo.

—Llegas tarde, my lady. —Comentó Chat coqueto, con un guiño.

Lady Bug le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y un sonroso ligero apareció en sus mejillas. Y tras ese breve instante de complicidad y ensoñación, ambos le dedicaron miradas feroces a Chagrín.

El villano había logrado aparecer una nueva cadena en sus manos, trató de atacar a ambos héroes con ella, sin obtener nada.

La voz de Hawk moth resonó en la mente del villano.

 _Ataca a Lady Bug, Chat Noir no podrá resistir salir al rescate de su amada._

Chagrín obedeció al instante, lanzando una llave en dirección a Lady Bug, y tal como Hawk Moth presagió, Chat se interpuso cuando se percató de que Lady Bug no podría hacer nada.


	7. Lo que siento por ti

Lady Bug recibió en brazos a Chat, ambos arrodillados frente a frente, presos en los brazos del otro, el felino se aferró a la espalda de su compañera, percatándose de que tenía el cabello atado y no suelto. Magia de miraculous, pensó para sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —Espetó Lady Bug con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Por qué te pones a ti mismo de escudo humano cada vez que estoy en riesgo? ¿Por qué no sólo lanzar tu arma o hacer una distracción? ¿Por qué así?

—Porque… —Murmuró Chat luchando contra los efectos del akuma. —Porque si me pasa algo al tratar de defenderte… —El felino le dedicó una mirada amable a Lady Bug para terminar su frase. —Así tus ojos serían lo último que podría ver.

Chat bajó la mirada, aferrándose a la espalda de su Lady antes de ponerse en pie, aún con la mirada al suelo y los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello.

—¿Chat Noir? —Murmuró Ladybug insegura.

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tienes toda la razón. —Dijo con voz fría mientras le dedicaba una mirada ausente a la chica. —No debería arriesgarme tanto por alguien que no correspondió a mis sentimientos en dos años.

—Pero Chat... yo...

—Basta, Ladybug. —Pidió con una mirada dura. —Durante todo este tiempo yo te dije una y otra vez que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú insistías en el hecho de que no podías estar conmigo porque amabas a alguien más. Fui un tonto por creer que algún día tú me corresponderías como yo estaba dispuesto a amarte.

—Pero Chat. Ahora sabes la verdad. —Suplicó la chica. —Sabes que tú eres la persona a la que amo, ahora sabes que te amo, a ti y a tu alterego, quiero estar contigo, como me pedías tantas veces y...

—Sí, igual que cuando enfrentamos al heladero y fingimos estar enamorados para que no nos atacara. —Dijo con sarcasmo. —O como cuando cupido negro me flechó y tuviste que besarme para romper el hechizo. Puras mentiras.

—Pero esta vez es real.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues me harté. Me harté de ser tu tonto en espera de que me vieras una vez.

—¿Tú crees que yo no estaba harta? —Exclamó la chica con ojos llorosos. —¿Crees que no me dolía el hecho de que me rechazaras una y otra vez? No poder decir una sola frase coherente cuando estabas conmigo y darme cuenta de que, no importaba cómo tratara de confesar mis sentimientos, tú nunca lo ibas a ver. ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise decirte quién era yo?

—¡Demasiada charla! —Exclamó Chagrín apuntando a Chat Noir con su bombín. —Tráeme su miraculous para que no pueda dañar a nadie más.

—Considéralo hecho. —Exclamó Chat con intensidad. —¡Cataclismo!

Ladybug saltó de espaldas cuando Chat amenazó con golpearla con su poder.

—Perdóname Gatito. —Murmuró la chica al usar su yoyo para enfrentarlo.

Logró dirigir el ataque del felino a una de las sillas de la plataforma y así deshacerse del cataclismo del héroe. Luego lo amarró con el hilo de su Yoyo y le dio un golpe en la base del cuello con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chat cayó desvanecido. Ladybug lo cargó sobre sus hombros y saltó hacia el siguiente nivel de la torre, como pudo, alcanzó el ascensor y terminó su descenso, escuchando el primer indicador de que se terminaba el tiempo de Chat Noir, pronto volvería a ser Adrien.

No podía dejar de llorar. Aunque sabía que todas las palabras que Chat le había dedicado eran parte del hechizo bajo el que estaba por causa de Chagrín, en el fondo sabía que Adrien tenía razón, le había dicho que no una y otra vez, demasiado obsesionada con el alterego como para darse cuenta de que héroe y ciudadano eran la misma persona.

Alya y Nino habían llegado a la torre al darse cuenta de que había una nueva persona Akumatizada, estarían cerca en caso de que los necesitaran como héroes; la chica no había perdido la oportunidad de grabar algo para el LadyBlog, así que captó en su transmisión en vivo que la heroína de París iba llorando, Ladybug pasó corriendo a su lado sin darse cuenta de que la estaban grabando.

* * *

7.-Lo que siento por ti

: Lamento haber tardado tanto con la actualización, pero en fin, aquí está. Gracias por leer

MizuMoon: Respondiendo a tu pregunta 3 Gracias por leer esta historia.

Arashi Shinomori: Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia. Tuve problemas con mi cuenta de FF, así que migré a Wattpad con otras historias, pero decidí volver a terminar esto, para no dejarlo al aire. Gracias por leerme

Emely-nya: Jajajaja quería ser fiel al diseño de personaje, así que sí. De nuevo la víctima

Princess Mko: Un año después, pero aquí está la continuación. lamento mucho la demora, gracias por comentar mi historia.

Marianne E: ¡Hola! Qué gusto saber de ti! Tengo que admitir una cosa. Tu comentario fue la razón por la que decidí escribir éste capítulo. Esta historia estaba en hiatus y no sabía si valía la pena cerrar, pero aquí tienes. El próximo capítulo será el último. Tuve que migrar a Wattpad un tiempo para escribir otras historias, nada de MLB, pero bueno. Sólo quería decir que me alegró muchísimo leer un comentario nuevo para ésta historia. Espero que te guste el cierre.

* * *

Encontró un tejado desierto dónde esperar a que Adrien volviera a su forma normal. Tenía la esperanza de que el hechizo pasaría, pero no fue así.

El muchacho le dedicó una expresión dolida y desvió la mirada al percatarse de que Ladybug seguía portando el uniforme.

—Yo... —Murmuró ella.

—No hace falta que digas nada. —Espetó él desviando la atención y cruzándose de brazos. —Siempre quise que el primer beso de Chat Noir fuese para Ladybug y se lo di a Marinette. Qué desperdicio de tiempo. Si me hubieras dicho tu identidad nos habríamos ahorrado mucho.

—Era para protegernos el uno al otro.

—Pues te habría protegido con más ganas. —Dijo a manera de reclamo, mirándola fijamente, tratando de hacerle comprender que tenía roto el corazón.

—Tikki... —murmuró Marinette sin aliento, sin fuerzas, sintiéndose miserable —, puntos fuera...

La Kwami liberó a su protegida del disfraz y Marinette vio con lágrimas en los ojos a Adrien.

La pequeña kwami se refugió en el bolso de Marinette, aprovechando para comer algo y reponer fuerzas mientras le daba espacio a su protegida.

—Yo siempre quise que ese primer beso fuera para Adrien Agreste y se lo di a Chat Noir sin percatarme de que eran la misma persona. Ladybug trató a Chat como yo me sentía contigo, así que comprendo que estés dolido. Tal vez quien no merece a Chat Noir es Marinette y no al revés. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa. A ti, y a Chat... A los dos, los amo. Como Marinette y como Ladybug. Y tienes toda la razón si después de esto me odias, me lo gané a pulso. Pero no me voy a ir sin decirte eso... que Yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng amo a Adrien Agreste. Y yo, Ladybug, amo a Chat Noir...

La pelinegra se agachó sobre la boca de Adrien, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y le robó un beso amargo, cargado de tristeza, tratando de disculparse por todo cuanto había hecho de daño en todo el tiempo que llevaban luchando juntos contra el mal.

—Tikki, motas. —Dijo la pelinegra sin ánimos.

Ladybug saltó del tejado, dejando a Adrien solo y confundido.

Plagg vio cómo un candado se dibujaba en el pecho de Adrien. La marca del akumatizado.

El candado se abrió y el muchacho recuperó la consciencia.

—Plagg, ¿qué acabo de hacer?

Rápido le dio un pedazo de queso y esperó a que su Kwami estuviera listo para correr a alcanzar a su amada, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

.

Ladybug no tardó en notar que el candado era la fuente de su poder. Había estado enfrentando a golpes y patadas a Chagrín, defendiéndose y tratando de alcanzar al origen del akumatizado, sin lograr éxito. No tendría tiempo para llamar a Rena Rouge o a Caparazón, ni siquiera a Queen B. Estaba sola esta vez y eso la dejaba en desventaja.

Alya había llegado hasta la parte superior de la torre y había visto a su amiga peleando contra Chagrín, lo estaba transmitiendo todo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por los ojos de la heroína, pero ella tenía en su mirada una determinación inquebrantable, así que se despejaba la mirada de cuando en cuando y seguía golpeando.

Chagrín la alcanzó con una patada, dejándola contra la baranda al otro lado de la torre.

—Ahora sí, Ladybug, eres mía.

Le lanzó una llave al corazón y el dibujo del candado se hizo presente en ella. La chica bajó el rostro a la par que Alya gritaba un "No", sin darse cuenta.

Ladybug se levantó en su sitio, con la mirada vuelta al piso.

—Entrégame tu miráculous, ahora que sabes que el amor no existe y que tienes roto el corazón.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo Ladybug apretando los puños. —Tengo roto el corazón. —Levantó los ojos, su mirada estaba lúcida, como si la llave no hubiese tenido efecto en ella. —Pero no es por tus trucos.

Chagrín se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar aquello y no pudo evitar el golpe que Ladybug conectó en su mandíbula, sacándolo de su balance y consiguiendo que cayera. La chica arrancó el candado del cuello de su enemigo y le dedicó una mirada pesada al villano antes de darle la espalda y encarar Paris.

—Mi candado, dame mi candado.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo con fuerzas.

—¡Lucky…!

—¡Espera! —Gritó Chat Noir llegando a su lado. —Llegaron los refuerzos, my lady. —El héroe le dedicó una mirada cálida para infundirle valor antes de exclamar: —¡Cataclismo! — Chat extendió una mano hacia la chica y sonrió de medio lado. Ella suspiró bajando el rostro y le entregó el candado, que se disolvió al tacto con el felino.

El akuma voló lejos de ellos, pero Marinette, dándole la espalda a Chat Noir, lo purificó con su yo-yo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—My lady… —Murmuró Chat inseguro, extendiendo una mano hacia la chica y avanzando un paso.

—Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. —Murmuró ella bajando el rostro y llevándose una mano al corazón. El amuleto de Chat dio la primera llamada. Se les acababa el tiempo. —Fui increíblemente cruel contigo al rechazarte así. Tantas veces.

Alya abrió los ojos, pasmada ante aquella confesión. Una parte de ella quería que Chat y Ladybug estuvieran juntos, siempre había sabido que eran almas gemelas, así que estaba feliz. Por otro lado, ella pensaba en su mejor amiga sin imaginarse siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad en esa confesión. No quería ver a Marinette con el corazón roto otra vez, como tantas veces había visto al darse cuenta de que Adrien parecía no verla. Su mejor amiga le había contado lo del beso de Chat Noir con tanta ilusión que sabía que terminaría con el corazón roto después de esa noche.

Ladybug giró sobre sí misma. Tenía los ojos deshechos en agua y le dedicaba una súplica silente a su compañero.

El felino se acercó un paso a ella y sonrió.

—No digas tonterías, Boogaboo. —Dijo el muchacho a media voz, admirando la belleza cristalina en los ojos de su enamorada. —Yo no fui muy diferente contigo. Ya sabes. Del otro lado del antifaz. Saberlo lo habría hecho más sencillo y nos habría ahorrado un par de akumas, pero no habría aprendido a confiar tanto en ti.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Nadie en todo París tenía los ojos del mismo color que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ese tono de azul tan peculiar y único que parecía irradiar magia. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de las coletas, del color negro azulado, de las pecas, de los labios?

Aunque bien, la magia de los miraculous los protegía del resto del mundo, también los había vuelto ciegos, a ambos.

—Lo que dije antes es cierto. —Dijo ella cerrando distancia. —A ti, a tu alter ego. —Tomó aire antes de entrelazar su mano con la de Chat Noir, igual que cuando habían enfrentado a Oblivio, pero esta vez, ambos estaban seguros de aquello. —Te amo, Gatito.

El felino sonrió ladino y se agachó sobre la boca de Ladybug, besándola con dulzura, lento, rítmico, ya conocía aquella boca. Se aferró a la cintura de la chica con la mano disponible y suspiró rompiendo el contacto con sus labios, pegando su frente a la de ella, abrazándola cuando la heroína liberó su otra mano.

Segundo indicador. En tres minutos, Chat volvería a la normalidad.

—¡Alguien que me explique lo que está pasando! —Exclamó Alta subiendo las escaleras y grabando a los héroes.

—Eh… nosotros. —Tartamudeó Ladybug sintiendo que la descubrirían, retrocediendo en su lugar, pero no lo suficiente para que Chat la soltara.

—¿Algo que decir para el Ladyblog, Chat Noir?—Llamó Alya acusatoria. —¿Alguna explicación?

Ladybug abrió los ojos de par en par. Alta sabia lo de Chat y Marinette. ¿Ahora cómo iba a salir de aquello?

Tercera alarma.

Chat Noir, en un movimiento elegante y veloz, tomó a Ladybug en brazos y le sonrió a la cámara. —Me encantaría quedarme, pero tendré que darte respuestas en otra ocasión. Nos retiramos.

Y saltó de la Torre Eiffel con su amada en brazos.

El héroe saltó por los tejados de París hasta que escuchó el cuarto indicador de su miraculous. Decidió parar en un techo desierto y bajar a Ladybug para que Plagg pudiera abandonar el traje.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro.

—¿Es cierto, Marinette? —Murmuró el muchacho con melancolía. —Lo que Ladybug y tu dicen.

—Esos son mis sentimientos casi desde que te conocí. —Admitió al fin la chica, por primera vez sin tartamudear ni trabarse.

Los recuerdos los golpearon de pronto. Todo lo que habían vivido en la torre Montparnasse volvió a sus memorias en ese instante, las charlas, las estrategias, las palabras de amor que se habían dedicado el uno al otro. El beso.

Ladybug se sorprendió muchísimo, retrocediendo un paso y llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Ya lo sabíamos. —Murmuró Adrien sin aliento.

—Tikki, puntos fuera. —Murmuró Marinette sintiéndose incapaz de articular otra frase.

—En el fondo lo sabíamos. —Repitió Adrien sonriendo. —Yo... —Murmuró Adrien, inseguro de seguir hablando. —Yo creí que te gustaba Luca...

Marinette se sonrojó ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Pues sí. —Dijo para sí misma. —Luca siempre fue muy amable conmigo, y atento, y creo que yo le gusto, pero no podría corresponderlo ahora que sé quién eres. Además, lo que siento por ti no es que me gustes y ya. Lo que siento por ti es...

Adrien cortó toda distancia y besó la boca de Marinette, sonriendo ampliamente en ese gesto. La chica había dicho que quería un beso de Adrien, Chat Noir había tenido su beso de Ladybug, ahora él quería concederle a Marinette su deseo.

—Tenemos que volver a la fiesta ahora que la lluvia paró. —Pidió Marinette sonriendo, mientras Adrien entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y asentía. —O podrán sospechar... Y yo tengo que hablar con Alya.

—¿Con Alya?

—S-si... es que... Es que le conté del beso que Chat me dio...

—Ups... —Murmuró Adrien abriendo los ojos de más. —Más vale que nos demos prisa.

—¡Tikki...! —Un mensaje entrante llamó la atención de Marinette, quien sonrió dándose cuenta de que el remitente era Alya.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que mañana quiere hablar conmigo.

—Bueno, eso nos deja un poco más de tiempo. —Murmuró Adrien. —¿Volvemos a la torre?

—Vamos. —Aceptó ella cuando el muchacho le ofreció el brazo.


End file.
